Gambit's Lady Luck or is it Lady Love?
by Remy's Muse
Summary: Rogue has a sister she's never known of. Is this Gambit's second chance? Or is this going to go just as bad as the first? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Fate and Destiny

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I've been having this weird dream, and this is the dream, all written out. Be kind please R&R

Disclaimer: None of the X-men character's are mine. They belong to the beautiful mind that created them.

Setting: This takes place during the current X-men comic (249). Remy has officially given Rogue her space, and she in turn gave Magneto herself that same night.

Sinister's base of operations: Mystique is sifting her way through the rubble that was once Sinister's base. Picking her way through the debris, she finds what she is looking for, a huge tube. She reaches her way around the outside of the tube; a click is heard as she unlatches the top, then again at the bottom. Slowly the tube creaks open, mist rises as a form is slowly becoming visible. Mystique smiles as she reaches into the tube to pull the limp form into her arms. "Good morning my sweet." The scene before us flashes to dark as a smile creeps upon Mystique's face.

One week later: Mystique is attacking a well-known Mutant gene research center in New York, not too far from where our heroes; the X-men, reside. The X-men arrive at the scene not too long after it begins. The line-up for this adventure consists of Rogue, Magneto, Havok, Iceman, and Polaris. Iceman and Havok make light work of Mystique's brotherhood lackeys while Magneto and Rogue head straight for Mystique. Both have had their fair share of the shape-shifter. Once she was a beloved mother to the girl she called Anna. Now that same girl looks her in the eye with a look of the utmost disgust.

"Mystique, Ah thought ah told yah to leave us alone. You've done enough damage around here." Rogue says with a disapproving shake of her head. Mystique smiles as she nonchalantly rolls her shoulders. She hopes to keep their attention elsewhere as a lithe blond girl makes her way around the scene and to our unsuspecting duo.

"Sorry Rogue darling, but mother dearest just had to see you one more time, after all how rude would it be for me not to introduce you to your...sister." Mystique's smile grew to Cheshire proportions as Magneto hit the floor beside Rogue. Startled Rogue turned around to fight whoever just took Magneto out, only to come face to face with herself. It looked exactly like her, but the eyes were not a familiar green, but rather a strange icy blue. Her blond hair bore no white streak, but the face was hers. Questioningly Rogue turned back to Mystique. "Mama, what have you done? Who is this shape-shifter?"

"Tsk-tsk Rogue, Wolverine does not need his nose to tell that this girl is no shape-shifter. As a matter of fact, it is exactly as I told you earlier, she is just like the sister you never had." The corner of Mystique's lips twitched to show her amusement of this game.

"Mystique, hold your tongue you snake! Tell me the truth. Who is this girl?" Anger shook not only Rogue's words but her body as well.

"All in due time love, all in due time. Come Anya, we really must split before their back up arrives." Mystique's eyes shone with cat-like mischief as she turned and walked away. The girl, Anya, hesitated only a second before going to join her 'mother.' "Good bye sister dearest, it was good tah finally meet yah."

"Dear lord! She even has mah accent, I have to hurry home to let Emma know what's going on so she can help me make some sense of all of this." Rogue stooped to heft Magneto onto her shoulder as Ice-man and Polaris finally arrived to where they were at. Questions of what Mystique was up to and where she had gone filled not only the air, but her already confused mind.

Mystique's new home, the current Brotherhood headquarters: "Mama, ah thought you said we were gunna save Anna from the X-men. They still have her brain washed enough that she didn't even recognize me." Anya whined to the blue lady as they drank some coffee.

"Anya, no whining. Our bait has been thrown, Anna will want to know more about the sister she doesn't remember, and soon she will seek us out of her own accord. In the meantime we really must take care of something, or rather, someone else. He has stolen one daughter away; I won't let him steal another." Mystique's eyes shifted to a darker, more sinister looking set than her usual golden tones as the mention of Gambit set her nerves on edge.

The X-Mansion: "But Emma you weren't there, that girl was me. She was slightly off from me, but she was undoubtedly me!" Rogue's voice echoed down the hall greeting people before the sight of either her or Emma could. "Rogue, darling, I know how much this upsets you, but really, you must calm yourself. Now that you can control your powers it is much easier to sift through your psyche. And I see the girl you are talking about as bright as day. While yes, there are similarities between the two of you, there is no way this girl is your sister."

"Then what do you think she is Emma? There really is no other logical explanation." Rogue's voice was filled with exasperation as she once more tried to get Emma to see she was right. They needed to rescue Anya from Mystique's twisted mothering before she ended as messed up as Rogue was.

Emma quietly considered all other reasonably explanations but none seemed to fit. She needed to talk to Scott, privately, to discuss the matters surrounding Mystique's newest addition. Surely if this girl was a mutant, Cerebro would have picked her up beforehand. Emma's pace slowed as it dawned on her. Cerebro not only could locate specific mutants, it can also identify their powers as well. On one booted-heel she pivoted and quickly returned from the way she came. Rogue seemed to finally given up and began to return to her bedroom, but decided that she should go see the man who faced her sister, to see exactly what she was made of. Headed to the infirmary, Rogue's target was locked on Magneto.

Mystique and Anya: "Mama do ah really hafta wear this out?" Anya whined as she looked down once more to the outfit that fit her so snug. The jeans she could live with but the low cut halter was giving her cleavage more attention than it already got. Every man's eyes flittered just above the lace that barely covered her luscious curves.

"Anya if we want Gambit to come to your aid, you must be as attractive as you can get." Mystique's words sounded odd coming out of the man's mouth next to her. Mystique was playing the cowardice boyfriend who would leave with one sign of any mutant trouble, leaving his 'poor defenseless' girlfriend behind to fend for herself. The mall was extremely crowded, how they spotted Gambit, fiddling with his fries, in the food court surprised Anya. Their target seemed so meek and yet so sad. Her heart automatically fluttered at the sight of him. He was glorious. Was killing him really the only chance of getting Anna back? "Anya? Anya are you listening to me?"

Anya shook her head to help clear it. Her eyes met her mother's unwaveringly afterwards. "Mama, I know the plan, we've been over it a thousand times." Mystique's knowing smile was all her response before the ground below them began to shake. Screams filled the air as one word rang through the building, "MUTANTS!" Gambit rose to his feet to see Avalanche causing mischief on the floor below. Slowing his eyes moved to where Anya now stood alone. The beams holding the walkway she was currently on began to bend. It did not take long for Gambit to react. In the blink of an eye Gambit was on the move. He worked his way through the crowd towards Anya. He jumped and rolled, grabbing her as the walkway slowly crumbled beneath her feet. They both landed on the other side, completely unscathed.

Gambit smiled to his damsel, "Greetings mon chere. Such a horrible way to meet such a..." His voice trailed as his eyes took in her appearance. She knew what she was supposed to do, but his hypnotic red on black eyes had stopped the knife from being drawn. Mystique stood in the shaded area of a nearby store entrance, waiting for the deed to be done. When she saw Anya's hand move away from where the knife hid and instead to rest on his cheek, she knew that it was too late. The X-men would steal another daughter from her.

'No, not this time' she thought to herself as she drew closer. A gun was drawn as she approached Gambit and Anya. Her intention was to kill Gambit, to end him once and for all. However, she knew things were going to go awry as soon as Anya's eyes met her own. The glint of the gun had Anya's icy orbs widening as she reacted. The trigger was pulled as Gambit was pushed away. The bullet hit straight through to her right lung. Blood spurted from her lungs as a single "No" fell from Mystique's.

Gambit caught Anya as she slumped over. His confused eyes looked around until they settled on Mystique's disappearing form. A limp hand dropped the gun and moved to cover her eyes from the tears they both knew were falling. Gambit held Anya close as the other X-man, Frenzy, made her way to him. Seeing the girl clutched in his arms, Frenzy knew what had to be done.

X-Mansion: "Well Emma, can you locate the girl Rogue believes to be her sister?" Scott's authoritative voice asked as the Cerebro helmet was lifted from his love's head. "Yes, Scott, unfortunately we need not go to her. Gambit and Frenzy have already got her. Quickly we must tell Hank to prepare himself for the infirmary. We have a gunshot wound to the lung, and her vitals are already failing."

Scott automatically shifted into his leader role as he took off for the infirmary. The furry blue man, known as Beast, rarely left the medical bay so there was really nowhere else to look. Scott reached Dr. Hank McCoy, a.k.a. Beast, as someone over the intercoms announced the X-jet had finally returned. Just as Scott had finished filling Beast in with the details the med-bay doors flew open. Gambit stood in the doorway with a limp figure in his hands. His mouth opened as he began to talk to Beast, only to have the man cut him off. "I've just received the full story, set her down on the operating table. We need to get that bullet out and get her cleaned up before she loses too much blood."

Obediently Gambit laid the unknown girl gently on the table. Beast had his tools out and was starting before Gambit even removed his hands from underneath the girl. Scott gently took Gambit's shoulder and led him out towards the small hallway. "Did you know that girl was a mutant?" Scott only wanted to access the situation and see what had actually gone down. "Non homme, Gambit didn't. But Gambit had to bring her here after de blue lady shot her aiming for Gambit. Gambit figured she was in da broderhood, but she pushed him out of de way before the bullet could get Gambit. Now homme, Gambit's not so sure."

Scott nodded as he took in the information. "Gambit, this girl, she was with Mystique yesterday at the attack on the MGR Center. Rogue said that Mystique claimed the girl to be her sister. She didn't see exactly what she did but in one move the girl had Magneto on the floor. She's definitely a mutant, we just don't know what her powers are yet." Gambit could only nod as he stock piled the information in his brain to be processed later. Right now, his only concern was to make sure the girl with angel eyes would be alright.

Scott knew a brick wall when he was talking to one. With a final comforting pat to Gambit's shoulder, he left. A few feet down the hall stood a very confused looking Emma. Scott's brows furrowed as he approached his lady love. "Emma, honey, what's wrong?" "It's missing Scott, there's nothing there. She's alive, I can feel her brain waves, but there is only a week or two worth of memory in that girl." Emma's confusion lingered in her words. Scott was surprised by this information and began trying to rationalize it. Mental blocks would keep Emma from checking any of her memory, so clearly that was not the issue. The only thing he could think of was memory loss, just as with Wolverine. However Logan had some reminiscence of memories, like broken and scattered links. They were there; they just needed to be put back together again. So what was with this girl being completely wiped clean?

"We can set things straight as soon as the girl's recuperated." Scott responded logically. "Anya," came Emma's puzzling reply. "Wha-," Scott began only to get cut off. "Anya, her name is Anya." With that final statement Emma left to meditate. She needed to sort through all this information and begin putting it into some semblance of truth and facts. Anya was one confusing puzzle she was going to solve, with or without anyone's help.

Somewhere in the X-Mansion: Rogue had heard the rumors of Gambit returning from his and Frenzy's mall adventure with an unknown, unconscious girl in his arms. It was apparent that the girl was wounded as they were rumored to have headed straight to the med-bay. Rogue was a bit more than curious to see what her former beau had been up to, so she was headed to the med-bay. Ice-man had come running up to her, a little out of breath. "Rogue, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. What is this that the girl Gambit returned with looks just like you?" Rogue looked confused for a little before it finally dawned on her. "Sorry Iceman, Ah got tah jet." With that Rogue took off down the halls.


	2. Questions and Answers

Well, here goes nothing. Chapter 2. Sorry it's a tad short but I hope you enjoy. Please R&R

Gambit sat outside of the Med Bay doors. His head was in his hands as his fingers dug through his hair. Sighing in frustration, he stood up. "Gambit needs a smoke." He turned to head outside; smoking was not allowed indoors, even after they moved the base from Xavier's mansion to their newest location. He was about to start walking when footsteps were heard heading his way. He figured it was probably Scott again, until he really listened to them. The footsteps were too light to be Scott's. They were definitely owned by a female.

Rogue turned the corner in a fury of footsteps. She was in a huge rush, her cheeks a little flushed from the hurried pace she was walking. When she saw Gambit sitting in the waiting chairs outside of the Med Bay she faltered. "Gambit….is that? The girl yah brought back….is she meh?" Her words clearly showed her confusion. She didn't know the proper way to go about asking about the girl Mystique claimed to be her sister.

"Oui chere. She's you but non." Gambit's brows furrowed as he thought through the information he stored from Scott earlier. "One-eye said she was your soeur, your sister?" Gambit's red on black orbs locked on Rogue's angelic emeralds. "That's what ah heard from Mystique. But muh aunt nevah said anythin bout a sistah." Rogue's eyes filled with want as she looked towards the Med Bay doors. "De bleu homme won't let anyone in yet. Roguey, your soeur, she aint looking non too good. She had a bullet go trew her left lung. She's gone and lost a lot of blood." Gambit looked saddened as he told her, but before she could respond Hank came through the doors.

Hanks eye's fell towards Gambit immediately. "She's stable, you should let her rest a bit before you see her." "Hank, she's muh sistah, can ah please see her?" Rogue's plea was met by a startled look. It was as if Hank hadn't noticed her there until she talked. "Your sister Rogue? Well, I guess it'd be alright. However, she must rest. Please do not disturb her sleep." With his final words Hank turned and retreated into the Med Bay. Rogue gave Gambit one last look before she turned to visit her sister.

A hand on her wrist stopped her from going too far. "Roguey, will you let Gambit know how de petite is doin'? Latah on afta your visit, bien sûr." Rogue really looked at Gambit as he asked. His eyes pleaded her to do him this favor.. "Well, sure sugah. Ah'll see yah at dinner, all right?" And with that Rogue entered the med bay to come face to face with Anya.

She looked so beautiful. Her pale skin and light hair brought out by the bleach white sheets of the hospital bed. There were a few red spots on her face, as if she had coughed up blood and it now stained her perfect porcelain skin. Her chest slowly falling and the beeping of the heart monitor were the only indications that she was still alive. Rogue walked over to the bed and laid her hand softly on Anya's cheek. She looked so much like herself, that she couldn't believe this girl was none other than her sister. Anya's eye lids fluttered slightly as a single word was uttered from her mouth. Rogue couldn't be sure, but it sounded an awful lot like "Gambit".

Later on at dinner: Most of the X-men, currently not away on a mission, were gathered at the table. Hushed voices whispered through the dining room. Gambit was positive that they revolved around Anya, the girl who could pass for Rogue's twin. He was getting antsy. He had yet to see Rogue since she left him standing in the med bay hallway. Now all he wanted to do was find her to figure out what had happened with Anya. All the whispers stopped as footsteps echoed into the room. All heads turned to see Rogue walking in talking to Hank. Normally Hank would eat alone, preferring someone drop his food off instead. But there were too many details to discuss with Rogue right now and he decided to do so over a cup of coffee and a small snack.

"Hank, maybe we should grab our food to go?" Rogue asked as she stilled. Every ear and eye were on them. Hank took a steady glance around the room before nodding his head. "I do believe you are right my dear. Let us grab our grub and head back down to my office." As they reached the line in which the food was being handed out, Gambit caught them. "Is Gambit invited to dis lil' meeting to, mon amis?" Hank nodded as he loaded his plate up with all different kinds of healthy foods. "You are the one who brought her to us, Gambit. I don't see why you shouldn't be included."

"She's muh sistah, ah think ah deserve dah right to some privacy." Rogue countered. If there was 'important information' that Hank found out about Anya, she wanted to be the first to know. She wanted to know if this girl really was her sister or what she was, and Rogue felt she didn't need an audience for that. "Now chere, you not bein non too fair with Remy." Gambit countered. Rogue hadn't been there when she was shot. She didn't see the pained look on Mystique's face as she dropped the gun and ran. Nor did she see the way that Anya looked at Remy before this all happened.

"Now Rogue, be fair. I think Remy has the right to know this information as much as you. After all, Mystique was aiming to kill him, not Anya." Hanks words were final as he turned and headed back towards the Med bay where his office was snuggled into a corner. Rogue and Gambit both followed silently after him.

Once they were all back in Hank's office, Hank began to divulge the information his tests had given him. "Rogue, this girl…she has your exact DNA. Right down to your mutant gene. In all technical terms, she is you. This could mean one of two things. She is either your twin or could be a clone of some sort." Rogue's sharp intake of breath was the only indication of surprise. However, Gambit showed no signs of surprise. He was good at hiding his emotions, and this was a good time to prove it. Hank opened his mouth to continue on as the door to his office burst open.

Clad only in a sheet, Anya leaned against the door frame. "Who are you? Where am ah? And what happened to meh?" Her icy blues frantically searched the room until they landed on Gambit. All his schooled features from earlier were gone, and surprise clearly showed on his face. "Anya, petite, you shouldn't be out of da bed. You were hurt, and you need da rest." Gambit spoke as he stood, gently making his way to her. With a light grip on Gambit's arm Anya steadied herself. "No, Gambit, ah want some ansahs."

"Chere, you can call Gambit by his name, and dat be Remy, Remy LeBeau." Gambit took Anya's hand and laid a gentle kiss on it before leading her to the chair he had just vacated. "Anya, we did not expect you up and about so soon. Your monitor did not even go off." "Look blue man, Ah just wan' some ansahs, and maybe some clothes." She motioned down to her sheet clad form. Hank nodded as he motioned for Gambit to retrieve some of the spare sweats that were kept in the med bay. "We too have questions for you, and only you can give us the answers. We will give you all the answers you want, and all we ask in return are some answers of our own." Anya nodded before repeating her previously stated questions. "Where am ah?"

Gambit, returned with the sweats answered as he laid the clothes in her lap. "You're safe chere. Away from de bleu femme who shot you." Anya's brows furrowed in a way that Gambit was all too familiar with. "Mystique? Momma shot meh?" She replied as she looked into Gambit's eyes. Within those devil's eyes she saw truth and regret for it being the truth. "And why am ah here?" She decided to keep accessing the situation before she would react. "Well, as Gambit just said you were shot. Mystique's bullet struck your right lung. Luckily, it was a clean shot. Gambit brought you here to seek immediate medical attention. You lost a lot of blood and were receiving a transfusion while you slept." Hank's medicinal answer came first.

"And what about momma? What happened to her?" Anya looked towards Gambit to receive that answer. "Nothin' happened to her chere. She shot you den left you to die in Remy's arms." Anya's eyes widened in shock as a hand came to her mouth. "Remy, please. Tell meh you're lying to meh. Momma wouldn't of done that." Gambit's eyes lowered, giving her unspoken answers. Anya silently began to weep. "Rogue, if you'd like to help her dress, I think it'd be best to let her return to sleep." Hank stood and began to scoot Gambit out. "No, ah wanna ask Remy some more questions. Please, Ah'll only be a bit to dress, then ah promise ah'll lay down." Anya's pleas hit Beast's soft spot. "Well, alright but only for an hour. We'll set your transfusion back up and then we'll give you two some time to talk."

"Thank yah." Anya responded dimly as she and Rogue headed to the bathroom attached to the med room. Rogue helped Anya dress in silence. She had so many questions, but the paleness of Anya's skin looked worse now than it did earlier. She would allow Gambit to chat with her first, but she was going to get her turn.

Rogue quickly dismissed herself as Anya was helped back into bed. The needle that was giving her a blood transfusion was replaced with a new sterile one as Anya was hooked back up to the heart monitor. Hank gave her a quick check up before patting her gently on her shoulder. "I'll be back in an hour. If you feel sleepy, don't push yourself to stay up, alright?" Anya's nod was all the response he needed before returned to his office.

Gambit and Anya were finally left alone. Anya's breathing was hitching as she looked into Gambit's ruby eyes. "So chere, you wanted to talk wit Remy?" Anya's cheeks flushed as much as her bruised body would allow before she nodded. "Why does it seem ah know yah Remy? Have we met before?" Anya asked.

bien sûr - of course


	3. The Devil and his past

A/N: This one goes out to Gambette123, you sending my story some love inspired me to write this chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R

"Sadly chere, the ansah to dat particular question is non. Remy don't think he knows you from before the mall." Gambit replied. It had been eating him away, feeling as if he had known her. Within the few hours he was alone and waiting for Rogue he racked his brain. The only answer he came up with is that she looks so much like Rogue. Just one look at Anya and all the good memories he had of Rogue come flooding in. That's when his chest would tighten. His heart still tore at the seams when he thought of Rogue. He had given her the space she had asked for, and in return she gave herself to Magneto.

Gambit released a heavy sigh, which was interrupted by a female clearing her throat. "Remy, did ah say somethan wrong?" Gambit took Anya's hand and rested it against his cheek. "Non, Anya you didn't. Remy's just got some memories that are haunting him." "Memories? Ah don't have a lot of those. Mystique's face is the first thing ah can remembah. "Anya's eyes turned a shade darker as a look of slight horror crossed her face. She was remembering things before Mystique's face, like being so cold, and not being able to move. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw glowing red eyes. These had no black like the eyes filled with worry that now met hers. These eyes were all red and …sinister.

"Ya?…..Anya?...Chere, are you okay?" Gambit's worried voice tore through the horrid memory and jarred her back to the present. "Sorry sugah, ah must be more outta it than ah thought." Anya tried a little smile as Gambit's face washed with relief. "Chere, maybe de bleu homme be right? Maybe Gambit should leave and let you have your rest?" As soon as Gambit had finished Anya had her small hand on his larger one. "No, Remy, please don't go just yet. Ah still want to talk to yah." Gambit nodded as he sat back comfortably in his seat.

"Ah wanted to know….why were yah so sad? Earlier when ah first saw yah that is." Anya's eyes shied away from Gambit's knowing this question was a bit personal. "Chere." Gambit took this small pause to gently turn Anya back to him. "Gambit, well…It's a very long story chere. Maybe we should save this for another time, non?" A look of hurt passed over Anya's face for a second before she nodded. That second did not go unnoticed by Gambit. Gambit stood and gently kissed Anya's forehead. "Chere, Gambit promises he'll tell you everything, just not while you're lying like this. Je vous promets." Anya nodded as she laid back into her pillow. "So what will yah tell meh right now?"

"Gambit will tell you everything soon, but for now? How 'bout Gambit tell you about how he came to the X-men?" Anya looked eager enough, even taking the chance to sit up more. "Easy chere. Now Remy, he be a t'ief, part of the Nawlins T'ief Guild. Remy was an orphan that is till Jean Luc LeBeau adopted him. Remy grew up training to be a t'ief, how to steal, how to never get caught, and how to hate the rival guild, de Sassians. The Sassians and the T'ieves, dey been fighting a war for so long dey forgot what dey were fighting for. Jean Luc, head of da t'ieves, decided to end dis silly feud. He arranged for his son, Remy, to marry de sassian's princess, Bella Donna. Remy and Bella, dey were in love, so dey accepted. But when Bella's frère sought to end this marriage wit a duel, Remy could not say non. And as you can see, Remy he still be alive and well. Now, even dough dis was a challenge, Remy still had to pay for killing an sassian after de treaty, so Remy was banned from Nawlins. Remy had no idea where to go or what to do, so he went where he could. Soon Remy found a job as Gambit, working for a man by de name of Sinister. Sinister was a man of science, he had Gambit stealing all sorts of devices and samples. He also sent Gambit to lead the massacre of de Morlocks. Gambit knew non that he was to kill a whole race, but he was de key to de whole thing. So, Gambit's trying to do good, not to make what he did right or to make it okay, but to help atone for his sins. And dat chere is why Gambit joined de X-men."

Anya had small tears streaming down her face. "Remy, dat's so sad. Ah can tell, dat even to dis day yah still blaming yahself. Sugah, yah didn't know what Sinister was planning, yah can't keep blaming yahself. Maybe to atone for your sin is to realize it wasn't yah fault." Gambit stood up abruptly. "Chere, Gambit done and said a lot of t'ings, but he knows what was wrong and what was right. Gambit was de key to the massacre, it's his fault alone dat all dose innocents are dead. Chere, it's all my fault." He then turned and stormed out of the room.

Anya raised her hand to stop him, but another dizzy spell hit her before she could speak. Her limp body fell back onto the bed. Visions of red glowing eyes and a small glittering diamond filled her consciousness. "You will be my greatest creation. You are to be the next Omega level mutant. I have created you from Rogue's DNA but have found the problem with her control and fixed it. Her powers, now with no limitations, are yours. Mystique thinks this is for her, to give her back the daughter she loved, but your more for me than her. And to make sure you stayed that way, I have installed a little…fail safe in you. What a glorious fail safe it is. After all, the human emotion love is the strongest there is." An evil laugh filled her head before blackness swallowed her whole.

Two hours later: Gambit felt horrible. He was trash; there was no other way to describe himself right now. Anya was just curious, she wanted to know more about him, and he told her his darkest secret. She didn't even bat an eyelash. She swore his innocence and he turned away from her. How stupid was he? Gambit took one last drag on his cigarette before heading back inside. Instead of leading him towards his room, his feet turned the other way and headed for the med bay. 'I'm just going to apologize. Simple as that.' Gambit's thoughts stopped as he opened the med bay doors.

Anya was sound asleep. Her heart rate monitor giving a steady beat in the background. Gambit saw the deep rise and fall of her chest as he moved closer to her. Her thick eyelashes hid her gorgeous eyes from him. Her hair had fallen haphazardly over her pillow and face. Gently Gambit moved the hair from her face. Slowly he walked back to the chair he had vacated not too long ago. His hand sought hers, buried beneath the sheet. Clasping it lightly Gambit raised the limp hand to his lips. "Je suis désolé," he whispered. He stood to leave, but her hand tightened on his. Staring back at Anya, Gambit realized she was still asleep. A breathless, "Gambit" and a smile on her face made him sit back down. His heart was skipping a few beats as hers raced a little faster. Gambit gave a smile to her sleeping form before closing his eyes. 'I'll only rest here for a little.'

A few hours later: Rogue has been waiting for so long now to see Anya. She wanted to know who she was, and where she came from. Slowly she crept through the mansion. She was at the med bay doors before too long. Silently she pushed the doors open. Inside the med bay was dark. 'Anya must be sleeping. I'll just make sure she's doing fine then go back to bed.' With determined steps Rogue crossed the room. The sight before her had a small gasp escaping her lips and a tightening in her chest. Gambit was sound asleep, holding Anya's hand. His head rested on the bed by Anya's hip. What really twisted Rogue's heart was the pure happy smile that dawned both of their faces.

French: Je vous promets – I promise

Je suis désolé – I'm sorry


	4. Anya

A/N - Here comes part four. Inspiration is hitting in surprising ways lately. Please R&R, and as always, enjoy.

Rogue could not believe her eyes. Gambit had never looked so happy before. Not even when she flew all the way down to Louisiana to save him from Bella Donna's deranged clutches. Not knowing what to do, Rogue began to back away. A sudden urge to go to Anya filled Rogue. Confused, Rogue halted mid-step. That was when Anya began having her fit. It started out with a small kick of her leg. Soon her face screwed up with pain. Her head began to shake slightly back and forth. It was not too long before her whole body began trashing out.

Gambit woke immediately, Anya shaking the whole bed on which they had both been resting. Her heart rate monitor was going crazy, the soothing pattern earlier replaced by a spastic beat. Rogue began to walk over. "Anya!" She yelled, her hand reaching out to shake her sister. Gambit's hand reached out before Rogue could touch her. "Roguey, yah not supposed ta do dat."

"Gambit what are yah talking about? She's in pain, we gotta do somethan." Rogue ripped her hand away from Gambit's before an all too familiar voice reached her ears. "No, Rogue. Gambit is, in fact, correct. You are not to wake someone who is having a night terror, it can cause serious mental damage. The best we can do for now is to inject her with a sleeping medicine and reduce her back to the deep sleep she was in beforehand."

Rogue began to tear up. This scene was one all too familiar with her. Before she gained control, Rogue always had issues with the psyches within her head giving her night terrors. However, she had Professor Xavier to help with those. "That's it! I gotta go get Emma. She'll know what ta do!" Rogue turned to leave but was stopped when the med bay doors swung open. "No need darling. That girl's night terror is emitting a loud enough psychic signature I thought we were under a psychic attack." In walked Emma Frost, White Queen and current X-men psychic. She was rubbing her temples and wearing a look of complete and utter dislike on her face.

"Go ahead and induce her sleep Hank. I will slip in and see what's causing Anya so much pain." Hank nodded and with an experts hand, injected the medicine into her I.V. Emma waited for the thrashing to stop before she walked over to the top of the girl's bed. Slowly she placed her hands onto Anya's temples. Within seconds a mind connection was made. Inside Anya's head she saw everything Anya was mentally seeing. Anya was encased in a large tube. The room was dark with only an eerie set of red eyes looking onto the scene. Slowly Mr. Sinister walked forward into the dim lighting before the tube. "Well, my precious experiment, let us test the extent of your powers, shall we?" DNA upon DNA was injected into the tubes feeding straight into Anya's blood stream. "First, Ms. Marvel. Next, Professor Xavier himself." On and on the DNA's were injected into the tube, and with each one came a gurgled scream from Anya.

Soon the scene of experiments and torture dissipated leaving Anya alone in the tube. However, she was not alone for long. Mr. Sinister had returned, and in his hand was a small photograph. "Let us see if my DNA tweak worked, shall we?" He placed the picture up against the glass of the tube in which Anya was located. A look of desire and love flooded Anya's features. Her hand slowly reached up to rest lovingly on where the picture was. With a small smirk, Sinister left. The picture slowly flooded to the floor. Before Emma could get a closer look, the scene evaporated and was replaced with one quite similar to the beginning of the previous one. The lab was in slight disarray, the lights were falling from the ceiling, and pieces of the ceiling littered the floor. Anya was still in the tube, however none of the usual machines were running.

Slowly a lithe form worked her way through the rubble that was Sinister's lair. Mystique's face caught the light as she got closer to the tube. Slowly she placed a caring hand on the tube. "My precious daughter. Do not worry, I will release you." And with that she unclicked the tube. Smoke filled the room as it emptied from the tube. Anya's limp body fell out and Mystique's quick reflexes caught her before she hit the ground. "Good morning my sweet." Soon the memory fades to black. Emma releases her mental connection with Anya. Anya looked peaceful now, her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Slowly Emma walks to the nearest chair and falls into it. "That girl is much more than we thought. We must wake up Scott and the other senior X-men. This bit of information I have found out needs to be discussed." And with that Emma stood and walked out. A mental message was sent out to all senior x-men to meet immediately.

A few moments later in the X-men's War Room: Emma was standing regally at the head of the table. Scott stood directly to her right, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have found out about Rogue's so called sister." A quick murmur filled the room and Emma waited for it to silence. "This girl, she is not related to Rogue, but rather, she is Rogue." "What do ya mean by that Frost? Quit playing word games and tell meh the truth. What is she to meh?" Rogue's words tore through the once again murmuring crowd. "Well, Rogue, to state it simply, she is your clone. Mr. Sinister and Mystique had a deal. When you were sick and under his care, they took some of your DNA to figure out why you couldn't control your powers. It was Sinister's idea to use your fixed DNA to make a perfect copy of you, only better. She had all your abilities but so much more. I do not know the extent of her abilities yet, but we will find out."

Cries of outrage and protests filled the room. "If she was made by Sinister, maybe she's here as a spy? Destroy the x-men from the inside out?" Similar things were being said around the room. With a raised hand Emma stopped all conversation. "Sinister created a failsafe in which to control her completely. In doing so, Anya could never disobey him. However, after a walk through her memories, I know what that failsafe is." Everyone remained quiet, waiting for her to explain. Gambit, who had stood in the farthest end of the room tried not to look too impatient with Emma.

"Sinister created love connection within Anya. It's literally written in her DNA to love this person. After some thinking I believe I know who this person is. It is someone in which Sinister controlled. This person is none other than you, Mr. LeBeau." All eyes turned to look at Gambit. He was doing his trademark bored expression, sliding a card between his fingers. However, upon hearing this news the card slipped from his fingers. "Quoi?"

"You see Mr. LeBeau, you were the one thing Sinister truly believed he could always count on. If not for the debt you owed him, for the money he could pay you. You were his fail safe. No matter what, Anya will choose you." Gambit, looking stunned, turned and left the room. Hank, linked via a com-system interrupted the silence. "You said earlier that Anya was so much more. What did you mean?" "Honestly Hank? I know she was force fed powers. I don't know if that had a lingering effect or if they were permanent. However, if I'm correct I would say Anya has the ability to become the world's strongest mutant."

"Quite fascinating. I will be right back." Hank's com clicked off. He shuffled his way back into the med bay where Anya was currently resting. She had not moved an inch since Emma broke her mental connection with her. Hank withdrew a needle and took another, fresher, sample of blood. He would truly have to look closer to this one.

The slight swooshing noise of the med bay doors opening and closing was the only indication someone had entered the room. Silently Gambit stole to Anya's side. "A lot to take in, is it not old friend? To find out you have someone literally made to love you is big news." Hank spoke without looking up from him work. "Dat it is homme." Gambit's two uncovered fingers gently traced Anya's face. "How is Gambit supposed ta know if de femme likes him for him or because she was programmed too?" Gambit's sincere look turned to one of disgust as he withdrew his hand. "That my friend, is a question only time has the answer to."

French: Quoi? -What?


	5. Sisterly Bonding

Anya slowly opened her eyes. The blinding white light from the ceiling stung at her sensitive eyes. She had a hand over her eyes to keep the light from them when a familiar voice startled her. "Well, so the Beauty has awakened to the Beast? It is good to finally see you up and about Ms….Anya?" Beast stumbled over his words. He did not know what Anya's name was or what she liked to go by.

"Darkholme…Raven…she was meh mother, so ah am a Darkholme am ah not?" Anya asked as she removed the hand from her face. Slowly her eyes adjusted. "What time is it Beast?" Hank smiled while he checked his watch. "It is only a little after nine o'clock am. I am feeling rather famished, as perhaps you are. You did not eat anything all day yesterday. Shall we go upstairs and join the others for breakfast?" Beast rose from the chair beside her seat. He placed the clipboard down on the seat before offering Anya a hand. "Shall we?"

Anya blushed a little as she nodded. "Sure, ah am hungreh." As if to prove her point, her stomach decided to growl rather loudly. Her face now tinted a dark scarlet she stood. The sweats that Beast had given her the day before barely stayed on. The overly large sweater hung off of one shoulder to reveal a lot of creamy white skin. Her curly blonde hair hung over her shoulder, obscuring some of her milky skin from view. The pants that she wore were too long, dragging along the bottom of her foot. She wore no socks or shoes, causing Anya to wiggle her toes on the cold floor. "Muh clothes, what happened to them?"

Hank lead her through the med bay doors as he spoke. "The bullet hole in your shirt was rather small, but I had to cut it off to start operating as soon as possible. The rest were drenched in your blood, so they were incinerated." Anya nodded. She silently walked with Beast to the dining room, her attention now elsewhere.

In the dining room: Anya felt extremely awkward. As soon as she walked in all conversations dropped, hushed whispers filled the room instead. She had already felt out of place in her oversized sweats and no socks or shoes, but now she just felt like a banana in an orange tree. Seas of faces were before her own, but only one she recognized. However it wasn't the one she was looking for. She had secretly been looking for Gambit as they stalked the halls. With no luck she decided to wait to see if he was dining with the rest, but it was not Gambit's face she saw within the crowd.

Rogue was sitting in her usual spot. Magneto had gone on another mission, leaving her on her own through this whole mess. Magneto would be able to relate to this situation, being cloned and reduced to an infant to be raised right was sort of what she was going through, kind of. Sighing she took a long sip of her coffee, black with two spoons of sugar. The scraping of a chair beside her own startled her out of her mind. "Hey Hank. Anya."

Anya was startled by the coldness her sister was giving her. "Anna, may ah join you?" She asked, rather nervous now. "Of course sug. Sorry muh mind must be somewhere else." Anya smiled as she sat down opposite Rogue. Rogue took note of Anya's breakfast. Black coffee, two sugar packets on the tray beside it. Her plate held very little food, a scoop or two of scrambled eggs and some buttered toast. "Hank, shouldn't she be eattin somethan a little more?" Rogue asked. Startled Hank looked at Anya's tray.

Startled, Hank looked at her plate. "I thought I put some fruit on there. Here." Hank handed over a peeled orange. "Please, consume this as well. It will help to get some nutrients in your system." With a surprised look Anya nodded. Very shyly she munched on the orange as she watched Rogue. Her shoulders seemed tense and she had the nervous habit of looking around. As if she were expecting some one. Silently the trio ate. Once finished eating Hank cleared his throat. "Rogue, it appears that our new addition needs some clothing. Perhaps it would be best if you went out shopping with her."

Anya's eyebrows peeked up. "Shoppin? But ah don't have any money." Rogue smiled. "Don't worry sug, yah can pay me back soon." With a wink Rogue stood. "Now c'mon. Let's head to muh room and get yah outta those drab clothes." Rogue wrapped her arm around Anya's shoulder and led her upstairs.

Rogue's room: "Hey, Anna…Have yah seen Remy? Ah wanted tah apologize to him for whateva ah said last night that made him so mad." Anya walked out of Rogue's bathroom as she spoke. Her body clad in only a towel, another pressed to her head as she vigorously dried her hair. "Sorry Anya, ah haven't seen that swamp rat since last night either." Rogue was sitting at her vanity applying the little bit of lipstick she always loved to wear. Her hair was wild and curly, as it had been years ago. She was planning on straightening it, that was until she saw Anya's golden locks in a curled mess peaking from under the towel. Anya was now sitting on Rogue's bed, watching her with open adoration. "Why are you puttin that stuff on yah face? I think yah gorgeous without it." Anya smiled as Rogue tossed the same lipstick to her.

"It's muh favorite shade darlin. Try it on, ah bet it looks just as good on yah." Hesitantly Anya followed what Rogue had just done, staining her pink lips a perky red color. "It's gorgeous. Just like we gunna be as we shop." Rogue winked at Anya through the mirror. Anya returned the gesture with a smile. "Yah know ah always wanted a sistah. Just not one that could fit muh clothes. Kinda glad yah can though. Here wear this." Rogue tossed a small pile of clothes at Anya. Anya slid the clothes onto her lithe body.

The clothes fit her like a glove, just as Rogue's did. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a pair of black jeans that flared to cover the top of her feet. The tight shirt was a gorgeous shade of sapphire that made her icy eyes stand out more than normal. It wasn't as low cut as the one Mystique had her wear, but it showed enough milky skin that any man would surely look twice. Rogue was wearing a similar outfit, only the shirt that she wore was a brilliant shade of jade. Rogue's emerald eyes sparkled as she too looked in the mirror. "Yah know what they say about twins? Double tha trouble." Rogue giggled as she grabbed Anya's hand. "C'mon sug. Let's go shop till we drop!"

The car ride to the mall in Rogue's red convertible was filled with music playing on the radio. Rogue spent the time wondering why she was taking this so well. She had been cloned, her DNA stolen from her and used without her permission. She was more than ticked at Sinister and Mystique, but she held no resentment towards Anya. After all, it wasn't her fault that she's a clone of herself. People at the mansion were treating Anya just as she used to be treated. Maybe that's why she already felt so close to her. They were mirror images of each other in more than looks alone. Rogue's thoughts stopped as she heard Anya's singing.

"Well, yah can hear meh on the radio! You wanna turn meh on, turn on yur stereo. Yah can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How yah done meh wrong...Baby crank it up! Until yah blow the speakers out yer Chevy truck. So listen Romeo, when yur feelin' kinda lonely, let meh tell yah where ta go. Turn On The Radio!"(Reba McEntire: Turn on the Radio) Rogue giggled as the song drifted away and another came on to take it's place. "Where did yah hear that?" Rogue asked, not taking her eyes off the road. "Ah didn't till jus now. Ah liked it, ah hope it dint bother yah that ah sang along."

Eyes sparkling with mischief Rogue shook her head. "Nah, it dint bother meh any. Look Anya, we're here." Anya looked up to see a huge building looming over her. The place was at least three stories. Names of stores she's never been in hung over most entrance ways. "This is different from tha first mall ah been to." Anya shirked back into her seat feeling more than a little intimidated now. "C'mon sis, don' be shy now." Rogue giggled as she tore off her seatbelt and headed to Anya's side. "Sis. Yah jus called meh sis! That makes meh so happy!" Anya followed Rogue's example and the two took off into the mall.

Hours later back at Rogue's room: Bags upon bags of clothes littered Rogue's bed. Anya was a bit overwhelmed with all that Rogue had bought her. She had bought her two evening gowns for nights out, cute outfits for dates, outfits for everyday use, outfits for the danger room, an outfit for hiking, silky garments for bed, and even an outrageous outfit used to as Rogue said "seduce" a man. Of course while buying regular clothes; they had bought many under garments too. She now had a wide arrangement of thongs, silky sexy ones for 'night's outs' and ones for everyday wear. The bra's she bought ranged in color and size each one matching a specific thong. Rogue had even bought Anya three different swimsuits, a black string bikini, a deep blue one piece, and a deep red string bikini more revealing than the other two. Then of course, there was the shoes. So many shoes! Running shoes, combat boots, sneakers for everyday wear, and 3 pairs of heels. Yeah, overwhelmed was the word she was definitely looking for.

"We need tah find out which room yah'll be stayin in. The one right beside mine's been open since ah been here. Maybe we can talk them into givin yah that room?" Rogue added thoughtfully. "It'll soon be dinnah time, we'll talk ta Scott an Emma then to find out yur arrangements. C'mon let's get washed up for dinnah." After scrubbing the makeup from their face, the two newly bonded girls headed down stairs. Most of the X-men were already seated around the table. Once again all talking hushed when the girl's walked in. "Grow up, would yah?" Rogue yelled as she took her seat. Anya stood awkwardly by the entrance. "C'mon Anya git yer rear over here!" Rogue joyfully shouted at her. Anya smile was pure relief as she walked over to sit next to Rogue.

Rogue's eyes scanned the room for Scott and Emma, ready to wear them down until Anya got the room right next to hers. Anya, however, was scanning the room for Remy. Disappointed, Anya took her seat beside Rogue, but as soon as she did Rogue stood up. "I spotted Scott. Let me go snatch yah up a room sug." Anya sat alone, not talking to anyone. A shadow loomed over her and Anya's breathing caught. _Remy…_ Anya thought, but she was wrong. A short man with a very gruff voice sat beside her. "Your lookin for the Cajun? Sorry darling but he aint here. Saw his sorry butt in the bar not too long ago. Something spooked Gumbo, and I wouldn't expect to see him any time soon." "Ah..uhm excuse meh?" Anya was stunned, was this man psychic?

"The name's Logan, but people call me Wolverine. I already know about you darling. Anya, Rogue's clone. Everyone's been talking bout you since I walked in." "Clone? I'm not her clone, I'm her twin sister." Anya said, her voice shaky. "Darlin don't tell me you didn't know?" Wolverine looked sad as he looked at her. The few people within hearing distance stayed silent. Everybody's eyes had pity in them as she looked at them. "Oh my….it's true isn't it? Ah'm a freak!" Anya stood abruptly, her chair falling over. Everyone silenced at her actions. "Stop it, stop pityin' meh!" She yelled before she took off. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had no idea where she was going. She ended up in the main foyer, the door leading outside right in front of her. She turned and ran straight out the door and down the sidewalk. Just as she was about to turn to run in a different direction she ran smack into a strong sturdy man. She fell over. Her eyes burning from her tears and her nose now burning from the strong stench of alcohol. She looked up and into the eyes of the man she had been searching for all day.

"Remy!" Anya yelled as she threw herself into his arms. Normally, Gambit would have been ready to catch her, hold her in his arms. However, his alcohol slowed brain was too late to react. They fell to the cement. Gambit sat on his butt, a distressed Anya falling apart in his lap. Gambit was stunned, he hadn't expected to run into her so soon. Even though he was tore at the thought of her, he couldn't help but slowly pet her head. "Shhh…Chere, it's okay. Remy here. It be okay now." Gambit whispered softly in her ear. When her crying finally slowed he turned her to look into his eyes.

"Chere, what's wro-" Gambit's words were cut short as he took in Anya's appearance. Her blue orbs stood out more from the redness crying had caused to them. Her cheeks were flushed and her face paler than normal. His eyes slowly drifted down, finally stopping on her lips. He was completely captivated by the sheer lusciousness of her full and parted lips. With a small intake of her breath Gambit's eyes returned to hers. His hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek. Very slowly, it ran through her hair. The complete emptiness in his brain had nothing to do with his drunken state this time. He was at a loss with her, because of her. Gambit couldn't take it anymore. The way she was looking at him, it was as if he was everything to her, and that running into him right now had been the best thing that ever happened to her. Painfully slow he closed the gap between their lips.

A startled gasp escaped her lips before they relaxed against his own. Gambit's hand tightened in her hair, pulling her closer to him. His other hand, currently residing beside him on the cement, snaked its way up her body and around to her lower back. Anya copied his movement, one hand tangling itself into Gambit's messy locks while the other rest on the side of Gambit's neck. Tilting his head to the side just a tiny bit to gain better leverage, Gambit pushed his tongue to her lips. There Gambit's tongue begged and pleaded for entrance into Anya's mouth. When it gained entrance it was as if the world dropped away and there was only them. Or there would have been had it not been for someone clearing their throat and pulling them out of their dazed kiss.


	6. Capturing Attention

"A-hem. Ah came out tah make sure yah were alrigh, but it looks like ah shoulda saved muhself the walk." Rogue said as she sternly looked at the flushed couple. Anya's face made her look like a deer in headlights. Rogue couldn't help but drop the façade as she busted up giggling. "Well sug, looks like we're gunna be busy moving yur stuff next door to muhn." Anya smiled as she stood up. "Oh Anna that's wonderful news sugah!" Anya couldn't help but stand there flustered. She had no idea what to do.

Gambit stood and dusted himself off. "Glad ta help chere, now dis Cajun, he need some food." Without another word Gambit strode off into the house. Anya's eyes watched him disappear. "Don't worry sug, he'll come around. He's just a lil upset bout somethan that has nuthin ta do with yah. C'mon let's go set up yur room." Rogue's smile was infectious as they re-entered the house. Rogue led Anya straight upstairs and they began to move the bags to the next room. After they had all the bags unpacked and put away Rogue opened the closet. On the top shelf were silk sheets. "Ah grabbed these for yah. Best one's we have." Rogue moved to start making the bed, and Anya joined in. After all was done the girls laid on the bed.

"Ah'm a freak Rogue….How can yah look at meh no differently than before?" Anya asked as she turned her head to look at her. "Well, ah've been thinkin' bout that muhself. And honestly, it's cause it's not yer fault sug. Yah didn't ask tah be muh clone. The fault lies on Mystique and Sinister alone." Anya smiled at Rogue's response. She slowly slipped her hand into Rogue's. "Yah knew, and yah still call meh yer sistah?" "Yup." The girls shared a grin. Suddenly, Anya's stomach left out a rather unladylike noise. "Duh! Yah didn't eat! C'mon let's go snack."

After the kitchen raid: The girl's sat on Anya's new bed. They were bathed, and changed, their bellies completely full. They had been talking about silly things, just trying to get to know each other. "What's yur favorite coluh?" Anya asked as she rolled onto her side. Rogue had braided her long blond hair into a single braid that now hung over her shoulder. She flipped it over her shoulder as Rogue copied her movements. "Green. Yurs?" "Honestly? Ah love red. A shade so deep can get lost in." "Yah mean like Gambit's eyes?" Rogue asked with an all too knowing stare. Anya's blush was all the answer she needed.

"Anna…what's yur favorite thang about bein a X-man?" Rogue was startled by this seemingly random question. However, it had been floating around Anya's head ever since she learned Rogue was not actually being brain washed. "Honestly, at first ah was only in for muh own selfish reasons. Ah thought they could help meh control muh powers more than Mystique could, so ah came here. After a while ah really enjoyed what ah was doing. Instead of hurting people with muh power's ah was helping them." Anya nodded. She couldn't really comprehend Rogue's situation, she was made with full control. Without warning a yawn escaped Anya's lips. "Yur tired, yuh had a long day. Ah'll let yah get some rest." Rogue was turning to get up when Anya's hands reached out. "Will yah stay with meh tonight. Yuh the only one in the mansion that doesn't look at meh like ah'm a freak. Please sistah?" Anya's puppy dog pout was just too much to handle. Rogue slid back into bed beside Anya. Anya sheepishly reached out and grasped Rogue's hand. Rogue's hand tightened on Anya as she smiled. "Night Anya." "Night Anna." Slowly both girls drifted into sleep.

Neither one of them noticed the pair of glowing red eyes that watched from the balcony. Smoke drifted lazily in the air around him. Once they were both sound asleep he watched for a few minutes longer. Turning to leave he heard Anya sit up. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she looked out to where he stood. Gambit pressed himself to the wall. Anya made her way over to the doors, slowly she cracked them open. The scent of cloves filled the air, it was the same smell as Gambit's cigarettes. Smiling she closed the doors, leaving them slightly ajar. She turned and slid back into bed, being careful not to wake Rogue up. Thoughts of a certain devil-eyed man filled her dreams the rest of the night.

The next morning: Rogue woke up to an empty but rumpled bed. "Anya?" She groggily called out. She kept silence until she heard the sound of Anya's shower running. She smiled as she got up and went to her own room. Rogue showered and dressed, waiting for Anya in the hall. Anya strolled out a few minutes later, she was looking confused as she tugged on the bottom of a leather half jacket. The leather was black, matching her flared jeans. The crimson red of the tight beater underneath the jacket really stood out with all that black. It really helped her red sneakers stand out as well. One would think the deep colors would wash out a fair skinned girl such as Anya, but it actually helped to bring her creamy complexion out.

"Wow, yah tryin tah make the rest of us look bad?" Rogue joked from her place on the wall. Anya's face lit up as she strolled over to her. "Is this thang on right?" She asked tugging at the half jacket again. "It sure is, brings back memories too. C'mon let's go grab some breakfast. Ah think they might have some plans for yah today."

The two sisters talked all the way down to breakfast. Rogue and Anya sat across from one another again. However, today they were joined by Bobby Drake, a.k.a. Iceman. "Hey Rogue, sup? You didn't tell me there was another hottie in the mansion." Bobby winked at Anya. "Bobby, quit yur flirtin. Ah though yah were taken? Or somethan?" Rogue scolded. "More like 'or something' lately." Bobby pouted. Anya giggled. "Bobby? It's nice tah meet yah." Bobby's face lit up like the fourth of July. "That's more like it! None of this moping around like a creeper. Talk some, laugh more, share a lot!" Bobby laughed.

Anya was about to say something when Wolverine walked up to the table. "Stripes, Popsicle, Anya." He sat down after greeting. "Cykes said to get geared up, they want to test Anya to see what she's got. Was told to give her your old uniform Stripes." Rogue nodded as she stood. "C'mon Anya let's get suited up." Anya stood, giving a quick wave goodbye.

About an hour later in the danger room: "Well doesn't that bring back some memories for you stripes?" Wolverine chuckled as Anya stood ackwardly over from the rest. Rogue playfully elbowed him. "She's kinda cute, with all her awkwardness." The doors to the danger room, admitting the last person in this workout. "Gambit, you finally joined us." Cyclops said from the control room. Emma stood down in the middle of the floor. "Gambit, I wouldn't if I were you. Come now pets, we need to see what our newest addition can do. Now, Anya do you have any other powers currently, besides absorption?" Anya blushed and nodded.

"I have Ms. Marvel's flight and super strength. For some reason the other DNA was not compatible." "Alright, how well of a control do you have over your absorption powers?" Emma asked getting straight to the point. "Very well actually." "Let's test it shall we?" Emma took a step forward. "Absorb my diamond abilities only." Anya nodded, bringing her hand to Emma's bare shoulder. The contact lasted only seconds. Emma didn't even feel the pull. "Now, diamond skin." Anya nodded and in a few seconds her whole body was diamond. "Scott, your beams please." Scott gave her a very low blast which easily deflected off.

"It seems it was a good duplication, not weakened. How long can you hold this power?" "A week." Anya was getting uncomfortable. "Alright Gambit your turn. Let us see if you can truly handle this. Absorb his physical mutation and his empathy." Nodding again Anya laid her hand gently on Gambit's cheek. Again there was no pulling sensation. Stepping back Anya opened her eyes. They were the same black on reds as Gambit's. "Empathy. How is Rogue feeling now?" "Excited and antsy. She wants to move…to help?" "Good. Now charge this card." Emma responded handing her a card. As she tried to charge the card, Emma read her thoughts. "She's trying but the power isn't there. This is amazing. Her control is…perfect." Emma nodded to Wolverine. "Claw her, then give her a little tap of your healing abilities."

"What? Emma, shouldn't that be the other way around?" Rogue asked. "No darling, we need to see how well she can control her powers in a stressed situation. Now go." Wolverine nodded, giving her a nice slice on her upper arm. Then he gave her a tiny touch to the cheek. The scratch healed, but no claws came out. "Absolutely amazing. Scott, have you recorded all this?" "Yes Emma, a copy is being sent to Hank as we speak." "Alright, that's all for today. The danger room is yours now Wolverine." Without another word Emma let the room.

"You heard her kids. It's adult time in the danger room now. Stay if you want to play." Wolverine snarled as he unsheathed his claws. "Sounds good, mon ami." Gambit didn't even look at Anya as she attempted eye contact. This did not go unnoticed by Rogue. "C'mon Anya. Let's swim a few laps. We can lay out and talk with the other girls aftah words." "Sure sounds like a plan." Anya responded. Once out of ear shot Rogue whispered. "Gambit always swims after a danger room session. Ah'll make sure yah alone by then." Rogue winked as she steered them towards their bedrooms. The only question now was which bikini should Anya wear to get that silly swamp rat to notice her?


	7. Swimming

Anya sat on the bed in her room. She had all three bikinis that she owned laid out in front of her. The deep red one, the same shade as Gambit's eyes, kept catching her eyes. It was much more revealing than the other two. The top covered most of her breast but left a lot of cleavage visible. The bottoms were just as bad. The bottom of her cheeks hung out, not leaving very much to the imagination. It wasn't a thong bikini, though Rogue had asked her to try one on, she didn't like it. So she went with the deep red one that pushed the limits between bikini and underwear. It's for that reason that she chose to wear this one now.

The bikini slid over her smooth skin. She had trouble figuring out how to get the thing tied. After a while she finally got it on and tight enough that she was sure it wouldn't fall off. She then grabbed the towel Rogue had told her to bring out with her and went to meet with Rogue. Rogue was standing in the hall wearing a green bikini with yellow in the middle of it. The bikini reminded Anya of the outfit they had her wear earlier in the danger room. It was Rogue's old uniform, and as Anya could see, the color scheme must have stuck with her.

The two linked arms as Rogue led the way down the hall towards the back entryway. The large doors were propped open to reveal a very large swimming pool. There were lawn chairs set up on both sides of the pool. Right now four of those chairs were filled. Storm, a.k.a. Ororo Monroe, laid on one with her long white hair flowing out beside her. Shadowcat, a.k.a. Kitty Pride, laid beside her chatting on about something Piotr had done that caused her to laugh at him for ten minutes straight. Jubilee laid on the other side of Kitty, an annoyed expression on her face. In the last seat laid Psylocke, a.k.a. Betsy. Betsy was wearing a thong bikini showing off her lithe martial arts body. She was currently laying on her stomach, her bottom out for the world to see. Rogue smirked as she grabbed the chair next to Ororo.

"Hey 'Ro how was yer last mission?" Rogue asked casually. "It went well, as most missions have been of lately." Ororo stated in her breathy accent. "It was rather easy after we had infiltrated the building. Getting in was the hardest part, but with a little fog and a lot of stealth we did fine." "That's fascinating 'Ro. Listen ah was wondering if ya'll would like to go out. Yah know, a girl's night out. We could get ready now and leave 'round four. We can shop then hit a club?" Rogue asked hopefully. "That sounds wonderful child. Let us go. We have been lingering in this sun far too long already." All the girls nodded as they stood. Rogue ushered them ahead as she turned and looked at Anya. Anya was standing awkwardly out of the way. She watched Rogue's interaction with the group before they all got up to leave. Rogue stopped at the door and gave a sultry wink to Anya before disappearing back into the house.

Anya was left completely alone. It was only noon and she had no idea what she should be doing. Of course none of the girls noticed that she hadn't followed. She was fine with that. It left the pool for her and Gambit. She laid her towel down on the chair closest the stairs into the pool. With a quick and graceful dive she had fully submerged herself in the water. Deciding to get a little of a work out today she began to swim some laps.

Gambit's POV: Wolverine had worked his muscles beyond their point. The hot shower in the locker room attached to the danger room had done wonders for loosening up his soreness. Now, it was time for his daily swim. A few laps in the cool water while the ladies of the mansion watched always did wonders for his body and self-esteem. He was stunned as he walked outside to empty lawn chairs. No one was there. Wait, someone was there, there was a towel hanging on one of the chairs. Gambit moved to the chair closest to him and discarded his towel on it. That was when he heard the splash of someone leaving the water. His eyes flicked over to the stairs and what he saw stunned him.

Anya was climbing her way out of the pool. Her hair was wet and slicked back from the water. It was darkened and smooth, so much different than normal. His eyes trailed down to see water slowly making its way over her luscious curves. The bikini that she wore clung to her skin. Her taut nipples pressed against the thin wet fabric. Gambit's eyes devoured her as she leaned to the side to wring her hair of excess water. That was when Gambit noticed that the bikini she wore was the same color as his eyes. The color did wonders to her skin, it made her whole body looked slightly flushed. As she turned to grab her towel Gambit's eyes couldn't help but travel down to her perky round bottom.

Gambit's eyes widened in shock as he saw most of her cheeks peaking teasingly out of her bottoms. Slowly Anya began to dry herself off. Gambit couldn't help but think that he should lend her a hand. Or maybe a tongue to catch the drops rolling from her wet bangs down her face to her neck. Yeah, licking the drops from her neck seemed the best way to help her out.

Gambit very gently cleared his throat, causing Anya to jump. Chuckling slightly he looked towards the pool. "How's da water Chere?" "R-Remy? The waters just fahne. Yah should really try it out." Anya smiled as she laid the towel down to cover most of the chair before she laid on top of it. Gambit liked that Anya had decided not to leave so he showed off a little as he dived in. The water was nice, not too cold but enough to be chilly. Gambit swam a few laps before climbing out of the pool. He felt Anya's eyes on him as he moved over to his towel. He ruffled his hair as he dried it and walked over to her.

Anya couldn't help but devour the sight of Gambit right now. He looked like a god come to life. His body rivaled any statue ever created. His chiseled good looks caused a warmth to spread through her body. Her lips parted slightly as a small sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. Gambit couldn't help but love the attention he was receiving from her. When her lips parted he nearly lost all rational thought and pounced on her right there. "Chere, you going to burn if you stay out too long without protection." Gambit stated lazily.

Anya's eyes scanned the chairs until she spotted some sunscreen a few chairs over. "Looks like ah have protection, what about yah?" She asked as she stood and began to make her way over to the chair. Gambit had beat her to the chair and the lotion. "How bout we share?" He asked as he opened the bottle and poured some into his hand. Anya nodded as she reached out for the tube but Gambit shook his head. "Turn around Chere. Remy will get your back for you." Anya's face turned bright red before she turned. Gambit saw the crimson on her cheeks, and he liked it. In fact, he'd have to make her blush more often. Slowly Gambit rubbed the lotion into Anya's shoulders and back. When he had reached the ties in the back of her top he did the only logical thing and untied them.

Anya's hands flew to her chest to grab her top before she fell out of it. "Remy! What are yah doin?" Anya asked her voice shaky. "Well Chere, Remy though you might want some under dere too. Don't want to burn dere only." Gambit's voice was husky and his cool breath to her neck caused shivers to spread throughout her body. Slowly she turned and his breath caught when their eyes met. Her pupils were dilated, showing mostly black. They looked so dark and wanting…

"Chere, Remy t'inks….Remy t'inks we need to talk. Remy'll meet you in your room after you dressed." "Wait Remy!" Anya called but it was too late, Gambit had already turned and strolled back into the house. With a frustrated howl she kicked the chair closest to her. "Ouch! Damn it." She cursed as she rubbed her now throbbing big toe. Why couldn't she have gotten Ms. Marvel's invincibility too?


	8. Talking

Anya was making her way back up to her room when a somewhat familiar voice called out. "Hey Southern Sweet Stuff, how's it going? Oh wow! You're looking good, like really good." Bobby Drake drawled out as he looked Anya over. She didn't feel exposed in Gambit's presence, but in Bobby's she felt completely nude. Yes, she was currently holding herself from falling out of her top but she did not feel indecent until now.

"Uhm…Bobby, raight? It's uhmn nice to see yah. But ahm kinda in a hurry." She indicated to her chest as she continued to walk around Bobby. However, Bobby sidestepped back into her way. "Hey listen, I just wanted to let you know….not everyone thinks you're a freak. I personally think you're anything but freaky. In fact, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind hanging out some time? It'd show everyone that you're not a freak. Maybe, some food and karaoke?" He smiled awkwardly at her, his eyes dragging down her body to rest on the way her arms pressed her boobs together to make them look larger and more inviting than usual.

"That's really sweet of yah Bobby, really it is. But can ah think about it after ahm dressed and not in a hurry?" She smiled sweetly at him. "Oh uh sure. See you around sometime Anya." He waved as he turned and left. Anya left out a sigh she hadn't known she was even holding in. If she didn't know any better she'd think she was just asked on a date. She'd have to think this all over soon, but not now. She needed to get back to her room, shower all the nasty pool water from her body, and get dressed all before Remy got to her room.

She had made it the rest of the way back to her room with no further interruptions. She was happy for that. She was stripping as soon as her door was closed and locked. Of course she locked the door, even though she was expecting Remy, she didn't want him coming in at an inopportune time. She was naked before she even reached her bathroom. Turning the shower on to hot she waited for it to heat up. She looked herself over in the mirror as steam began to fog everything up.

She was making sexy faces in the mirror. She was pouting, smiling, winking, anything you could possibly think of as she saw herself disappear. With a disappointed pout she stepped into the water. As she let the hot water beads roll down her body her mind wandered. She was trying to decide which outfit she would wear for her and Remy's rendezvous. She mentally decided upon the black mini skirt that stopped a few inches before her knees and the dark red halter top. The top had a corseted look to it, tying in the back and buttoning in the front. She smiled at her selection; hopefully Remy would enjoy it too.

She was now rinsing the soap from her hair. She had yet to wash off, but needed to hurry. Grabbing her loofa she quickly got it all sudsy. She then began to run the sponge over her body. "Chere, you need any help in dere?" Remy's voice slinking through the steam had Anya jumping five feet into the air. "Remy? How in the world did yah get in mah room?" Anya's calm reply betrayed her racing heart. "Remy just snuck in trew da window chere. You left it open for him last night that offer non good no more?" Remy's scolded child voice tugged at Anya's heart strings. "Of course it's open for yah Remy, just a little warning next tahm, please?"

"Okay, next time Remy will make some noise Chere. Promets." Gambit's voice had a very joking lilt to it. Anya sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into now. She quickly rinsed her body from all the sudsy goodness before shutting the shower off. After sliding the door to the shower open she stepped out onto the mat. Grabbing the fluffy towel from the rack beside the shower she began to vigorously dry herself off. That was when she paused with horror. Remy was in her room, where her clothes currently were. She would have to stroll out there in just a towel to get her clothes. "Darn it!"

Wrapping the towel tightly around her torso she walked out her eyes locked on her dresser. A low whistle had her stopping in her tracks. "Chere, Remy t'inks he be a little overdressed, non?" "Oh yah cocky sonuvagun, yah know ah was just in the showah. Ah forgot to grab muh clothes before headin in." Gambit shrugged as he leaned back onto Anya's fluffed pillows. "Whatever you say chere. Remy just t'ought dat you were trying to show off for him." His dark eyes lingered on her agile body as she moved across the room. Grabbing the first things out of each drawer she took off to the bathroom again.

"Stay where yah are Remy. I swear ah'll harm yah if yah don't!" Anya called from behind a locked door. She glanced down at her hasty selection. She had grabbed the right shirt and some matching under garments, however she grabbed the wrong bottoms. Instead of the skirt she had a pair of very short black jean shorts. Sighing in defeat she got dressed.

Gambit's eyes flicked lazily towards the bathroom when he heard the door click open. She was slowly peaking around the door frame, slipping further into the room. "Remy, what did yah want ta talk to meh about?" Anya questioned as she came into full view. Remy's mouth fell open. She was absolutely breathtaking. The shirt gave her a very sophisticated look while the shorts added some sexy sass to the ensemble. Remy was so wrapped up in Anya and how she looked he hadn't realized she'd crossed the room. She now stood on the opposite side of the bed that Remy was occupying. "Well?" She asked, her eyes giving her nervousness away.

"Well chere, Remy knows you know bout being a clone now. But Remy have de funny feeling dat dey didn't tell you everyt'ing." His eyes took on a sudden sadness as he spoke. Anya sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. Her eyes never left his. Her were filled with love and hope while his was filled with longing and sorrow. It was when he looked into her eyes that he realized he couldn't tell her. There was too much hope in her eyes, hope for her and Remy. Shaking his head he continued, "Dey tell you dat de bleu lady, she not de only one in on it?" He couldn't tell her that he had mixed feelings about her, not yet.

"What? Uhm, no they didn't sug. Is this what yah wanted to talk about? My creation? 'Cause sugah ah know about as much as anyone else." Gambit rolled his shoulders in a blasé way that had her temper flaring just a little. "Do yah know something that ah don't Remy?" Anya asked, her eyes narrowed and her eyes guarded. "Non chere, non besides what Remy just told you. You know, you look good, too good to waste sitting inside. Why not let Remy take you out tonight?" Remy asked as he took in her stiff pose. Finally her shoulders relaxed. "Sure sugah. Ah'll go with yah tonight. Ah want to hear the ansah to my question from our first chat anyways." Her smile was sweet and innocent. He couldn't corrupt her, he'd take it slow. He'd make her love him for who he was, not because she was programmed to. He would fall in love with her the right way, he would make this work, he just had to. "We go somewhere private den? Somewhere nice so we can talk, non?"

"That sounds wonderful Remy. Ah'm ready to go whenever yah are." She stood and nervously smoothed her shorts. Remy grabbed her hand stopping her nervous habit. "You're your jacket chere, Remy taking you out for de lunch. Then you can see how we X-men like to party." Remy smirked as he got up and waited for her. Anya nodded as she grabbed her half jacket she had worn earlier. She wound her arm through Remy's offered one as they exited the room. With a silent click the door closed shut on her room, but opened onto what could be the beginning of 'them'.


	9. First Date

A/N This one is dedicated to Gambette123. You are so awesome! Your reviews inspire me to write on. It's so awesome to hear that someone loves my story. So this chapter I kicked out just for you. My little writing hamsters in my brain sure are working hard in this one, just for you!

* * *

><p>Bobby had been walking around the mansion since bumping into Anya earlier. It was just a little past noon on a Friday. Bobby was trying to find his southern belle when he heard her voice from down the hall. Now was the perfect time to go on that date they were talking about earlier. "This is really sweet of yah Remy. Ah really haven't been anywhere since Mystique woke meh up." 'Remy,' Bobby thought. That no good dirty thief! He stole Rogue from him; he wasn't going to steal Anya too.<p>

Bobby stepped into the nearest room to avoid being seen by Anya and Remy. He was really interested in Anya, and was hurt at the prospect of her and Remy being together. Remy had stolen his best friend's heart, now he was going to steal Anya's? Bobby needed to come up with a plan and fast.

Anya's point of view: Remy was holding a very nice conversation with her as they walked to the garage. They talked about very simple things like where they would go to eat and whether or not to take Remy's bike or the X-jeep. It was an unanimous decision on the bike. Anya had her black leather half jacket, they both agreed she'd look pretty kick ass on the back of a bike.

Remy said something silly that had both of them laughing. When Remy stopped laughing Anya looked up. Remy looked extremely sober as he nodded towards Logan. "Mon ami, we are going for a quick bite, non? You could join Remy later at de bar, Remy gunna teach Anya how to shoot pool."

Logan nodded towards them, eyeing Gambit carefully. "I might catch you there Gumbo." Logan smirked at the smile on Anya's face. He was already close to Anya because of her likeliness to Rogue. He always had a soft spot for Rogue, and it just transferred to Anya. "Be careful around him. Gumbo's a master thief darling, and possessions ain't the only thing he'll steal."

Anya smiled at the almost fatherly advice. She was still smiling at the look on Gambit's face as they hopped onto his bike. He handed Anya the only helmet. "Hang on tight dere chere. It might be a little fast and bumpy." He smirked as she gave him a confused look. Gambit sped off down the driveway causing Anya to yipe as she death gripped Remy's waist. "Remy!" She hollered between giggles.

At a restaurant in downtown New York: Anya had removed the helmet and began fussing with her hair. "Chere, you look tres belle." Gambit rolled as he took her hand and dawned it with a simple kiss. The redness that flared in Anya's cheeks did not go unnoticed. "Chere, you look bonne with dat red on your cheeks." Gambit meant it too. The slight flushed look Anya wore gave her a seductive grace that she normally tried to hide. The red also helped her beautiful eyes stand out even more.

"Come now my Cherie, we have lunch awaiting us do we not?" Gambit smirked as he led her into the restaurant. The waiter led them to a small secluded table. The lighting was romantic and very soothing to Gambit's sensitive eyes. "Ah this is tres magnifique. Remy loves de way de lighting here brings out how blue your eyes be." Anya blushed as she battered her eyelashes. "Is that what yah say to all the belles 'round here Remy?"

Remy suddenly looked very serious. "Remy never jokes about dat kind of stuff chere. You shouldn't either." "Oh," was all Anya could say as she looked straight into his very deep eyes. "Remy, has anyone evah told yah how beautiful yer eyes are?" She asked as she finally opened her menu. Wine and water was all they had to drink and she was thinking a nice glass of wine might calm her butterflying stomach. "Only one other person Chere, and this leads us back to de question from earlier." The waiter came back from helping other tables and was ready to get a drink order. "Any hor dourves with your wine?" The waiter asked in a snooty voice. "Non, de wine will be all for now." Remy replied.

Remy began to unravel the story that was Rogue and him. How they met and how he fell in love at first sight. How he had chased her all around trying to get her attention. He even mentioned the small dates Rogue finally let them go on. Anya's heart twisted as she listened attentively. Eventually it led to Rogue gaining control over her powers and her new insecurities that came with that control. "And dat chere is why Remy was sad when we first met." Gambit's smile was rueful despite how happy he pretended to be. Gambit had talked their way through the whole lunch and Anya was surprised to see how much time seemed to fly when she was with Remy.

"Remy, ah'm so sorry yah had to endure all that heartache. No man should put himself through that. What you did was amazing and ah'm saddened to hear it didn't work out." Anya reached her hand across the table to rest on top of Remy's. "I don't need pity chere. Remy's seeing dat maybe t'ings happen for a reason. And de reason dey happened to Remy was to get him here wit' you." Remy winked but there was no other jokiness in his words.

Anya had started the nervous habit of smoothing her shorts before stopping herself. "Remy, ah…ah hope we can do this again soon. Ah've really enjoyed myself and for once ah didn't feel…different. Yah make me forget ah'm an abomination. Dat ah shouldn't be here. Yah make me forget everything." Anya smiled as she locked eyes with Remy. Her shy one was met with a bright one from Remy, meaning he was up to something. "C'mon chere, it's time to learn de best game a person can play wit'out cards."

"Yah gunna teach meh how to play pool?" Anya's eyes glittered with excitement. "Of course chere. Now, come on before we are late to meet with de Wolverine. " Nodding enthusiastically they stole from the dinner. Anya never noticed the bill sitting on the table with no money or card to pay it.

* * *

><p>French: Mon ami - my friend<p>

Tres belle - very beautiful

Bonne - Good


	10. Liquor & Pool

A/N: Gambette, I officially love you! Inspiration to writes hits me with every review you do. (hint hint to the people who read this but don't review) More reviews equals more inspiration. So because of Gambette's review this latest chapter is out.

* * *

><p>At the bar: "Remy, ah think we may be a bit early." Anya said looking around but never spotting Wolverine. "Remy t'inks you may be right chere. Let's get a drink while we wait." Remy had a mischievous grin on his face. Of course there were hidden intentions behind bringing her here early. The reason is simple, he wanted to see what kind of a drunk Anya was. Rogue had rarely drunk with Remy and every time they did Rogue would end up asleep on the couch before the fun had begun.<p>

"So chere, shall we start you out wit' a lighter drink? Don't want you to hurt yourself." Remy saw the glint in Anya's eye. Oh yes, that hint of rebellious nature had definitely shone through. He was literally smirking by the time they reached the bar. "The usual for me Joe and somet'ing light for de chere, non?" The bartender, Joe, smiled as he started to set the glasses. "Uhm, actually Joe, make that two usuals." Anya started in before he had uncapped the liquor. "Whatever you say lady, just know that this man can drink my place dry if I let him, and he starts with the strongest." Joe said as he poured the first glass then the other. "Here you twos go. Enjoy." And with that Joe began to clean more glasses.

The place was very empty for a Friday, but then again it was still earlier. Anya had taken a waft of her drink. The strong smell of alcohol had her nose wrinkling up. She looked over to Remy who already had half his glass gone. She wasn't going to let him write her off as some light weight. She closed her eyes as she tipped the glass all the way back. Every last drop had been swallowed and now a trail of burning sensations tickled down her throat. She looked over at Remy with a raised eyebrow as if to say, 'take that!'

Remy smiled behind his glass before finishing it. "Joe, another." Remy placed the glass down on the counter. "Coming up." Joe responded as he uncorked the bottle. Anya had copied Remy's actions. "Meh to Joe." Joe looked to Remy who gave a nod of approval. "Here, just take it." Joe put the bottle on the counter after pouring Anya's second glass. Anya did the same thing she did with the first glass while Remy took his time. "Now chere, take your time and enjoy de taste." Remy was just getting started messing with Anya.

Anya poured herself another glass and sipped at it as Remy did. The burning sensation was shortened doing it this way. She could taste some faint hint of something French lingering in the alcohol. She took another longer sip before smiling at Remy. "It's delishioush!" Remy laughed at Anya's drunken speech. "Come chere, let's learn de pool now, non?" Remy had extended a hand to Anya which she took more than happily.

Remy had led them over to the farthest pool table. It was in the most secluded corner of the bar. "Now chere, de goal of de game is to get all de balls into de pockets. You can take de first hit. It's called breaking and will determine if you play solids or stripes." Anya nodded as she very sloppily held the cue. "Non chere, you gon hurt somebody like dat." Remy tsked as he stood behind Anya. His arms encased Anya as he bent them both down to lean onto the table. "You have to use de right hand to hold the cue steady. The left does all de work chere." Remy's hot breath tickled down Anya's neck. Her face was beginning to redden whether from alcohol or the way Remy was embracing her she didn't know. "Now gently line de shot up and then…" Remy hand shot forward, pushing Anya's with it. Together they broke the racked balls. Two stripes and a solid had each sunk into pockets while the rest scattered over the table.

"You be stripes chere." Remy whispered in her ear, his hot breath teasing her lobes, making her whole body shiver. "O-okay Remy. Ah think ah got it." She stood up and Remy finally took notice of her flushed appearance. Anya kept averting her eyes, and her whole body screamed 'I'm shy please stop staring at me!' Remy stepped closer to Anya and her body shirked away from the contact. "Remy, is it still muh turn?" Anya asked as she stepped back, only to be pressed into the table. "Yes chere. But beware when it Remy's turn."

Anya's cheeks went from pink to bright red. Anya bent over the table as she lined up another shot. Remy's whistle had her scratch, completely missing the balls. "Now it's Remy's turn chere." Remy took the cue ball and lined it up with a shot good for sinking two solids, but somehow Remy took three down in that single shot. "Remy yah really good at that." Anya breathed out airily. "No darling, Gumbo's a cheat. You shouldn't ever make a wager when that boy's involved." "Logan!" Anya giggled as she hugged the new arrival. "How yah doin sweet stuff? Ah haven't seen yah since this morning!"

"Gumbo, she reeks of alcohol. What'd you do dump it over her head?" Logan's nose wrinkled as he tried to pull away from Anya's tight grip. "Aw Logan, can't ah hug yah?" Anya pouted. Somehow between the start and Remy's turn Anya had finished off the bottle of liquor, even Remy was stunned. Picking up the empty bottle and shaking it Remy sighed. "Sorry, Remy should have been watching the chere closer. Remy will take her home now." Logan nodded as he headed to the bar. "Don't do anything stupid Gumbo."

Remy laughed as he grabbed Anya around the waist. "Let's go chere." Remy led her out of the bar and back to the bike. He took the helmet and placed it on her head. "Buckle it up chere. Now let's go." Remy helped Anya onto the bike before hopping on in front of her. "Hold on to meh chere." Remy wrapped Anya's arms around his waist. He leaned forward and slowly he took off back home.

Back at the X-men's home: Anya had her arms wrapped loosely around Remy's neck as she stumbled along. "Remy, ah want ah showah. Ah feel all sticky from the bar!" Anya's loud laughter had many heads turning. "Shhh…chere, you can't come home in a state like dis. Remy'll take you upstairs but you need to be quiet." "Hey…Remy…will yah shower meh?" Anya asked with her impossibly large eyes. Remy just bit his tongue as he led her upstairs. He had reached Anya's room and was about to just deposit her on the bed and leave. After all, he couldn't take advantage of her like this.

Anya had her hand wrapped around Remy's as he stood to leave. "Remy, ah'm hot. Ah want to sleep in muh underwear. Would yah undress me?" Anya was half sitting up, her bottom lip jutting out into a sexy pout. Remy took one look at her and knew he'd do whatever she asked of him in that moment. "Sure chere, turn around so Remy don't see anyt'ing okay?" Anya nodded as she turned onto her stomach. Remy began to drag her top up her back slowly, his fingertips causing goose bumps to appear. "Remy, yah doing it too slow. It's tickling." Anya giggled a bit as she sat up, her front away from Remy. She stripped her top off and reached around to undo the bra. "Now chere, that's too…" Remy never finished his sentence. The bra was gone and a smooth expanse of skin was now In front of his face. She turned to see what had stopped his words so suddenly, and that's when she saw Remy's jaw drop. "What's the matter Remy?" Anya asked as she got onto all fours and crawled towards Remy wearing nothing but her short shorts.

"Chere, Remy…well Remy has to leave." Remy stood, adjusting his body away from Anya's view. Taking this opportunity to jump onto Remy's back Anya attacked. "Yah aint going anywhere Remy!" Anya yelled as she pulled her body back making them both fall back onto the bed. Anya had slipped out from under Remy and was now straddling him. "Tell me what yah so flustered about Remy!" Anya looked him in the eyes with a pouty but angry look. "Chere, please cover yourself! Remy won't be able to control himself if you don't!" Anya looked down and seemed to finally realize she was giving Remy the best view of her nude front.

"Oh muh….Don't look!" Anya yelled as she buried herself into Remy's arms. Her whole face was bright red as she tried to burrow into Remy's armpit. Remy began to giggle. "Chere, Remy gonna have to get up soon. He has to leave so yah can sleep off de alcohol, non?" Anya shook her head. "Ah aint getting up Swamp Rat. Ah don't want yah to see me again!" Remy sighed, seeing defeat. He would have to wait until she was asleep and sneak out. "Fine chere, you go on ahead and sleep right where you are. Remy won't peek." Anya nodded as she dug her face into his collarbone. She inhaled the deep scent of liquor, cloves, spices, and something that was strictly Remy. Her dreams were filled with demon eyes and a scent that was all man. "I love yah Remy." Anya mumbled before slipping into sleep.


	11. Morning After

A/N: I'm very sorry for the long awaited update. I'm in the process of buying a home, and it has taken up all my spare time. I figured I'd get another one of these popped out before settlement so I can't use moving as an excuse to put off updating. Will try for another next week!

* * *

><p>Remy looked down in his arms, watching his angel sleep. How could things have gotten so mixed up so soon? He knew they had feelings for each other but he didn't know if they were true. Sighing Remy began to shift underneath Anya, he was planning on slipping out but Anya's hand tightening on his shirt stopped him. He wondered if she had woken up but looking down at her he realized she hadn't moved an inch. Remy shifted her into a position so that when he stood up he could easily pick her up.<p>

He moved to the head of the bed where he pushed the blankets down and laid her softly onto the pillows. Slowly he covered her up, tucking her in gently. Anya immediately rolled onto her side and Remy couldn't resist. Slipping out of his shoes and into Anya's bed Remy curled his body around hers. Remy's arm went around Anya and his hand rested on top of hers. "Goodnight Chere." Remy delicately kissed Anya's bare neck then closed his eyes.

_The next morning: _Anya awoke to a strange sensation, one she had never felt before. Slowly she stretched her slightly aching body, first her toes and legs then her arms. Stretching out caused her to rub against something warm and hard. She felt a hand tightening on her stomach, causing her to freeze. Slowly her own hand slipped down on top of the one on her abdomen. She felt the hand twitch beneath hers as she slowly traced her way back to the source. A small grunt had Anya slipping out of the warmth and turning around. Her eyes widened in surprise as red on black orbs locked on her own. "Remy?"

"Well, Chere, Remy has to admit he t'inks you have never looked better." Remy winked at Anya as he spoke. Anya looked confused before glancing around. Her eyes stopped on the mirror located opposite the bed, above where her dresser resided. She took in her wild sleep tussled hair and her half nakedness. "Remy! Stop looking!" Anya yelled as she quickly ducked inside her bathroom. "Now Chere, that isn't what you were asking Remy to do last night." Remy's voice had a joking hint to it, one that Anya did not seem to pick up. "Ah did what?"

Anya slowly opened the bathroom door, her body now wrapped in a terry cloth robe. The robe barely covered Anya's short shorts as she moved lithely around the room. Her eyes were slightly red, a hint of tears to come. "Chere, Remy was just joking, he didn't mean a t'ing by it. Remy just got you into bed, but you got hot. Too drunk to get your clothes off, so Remy helped just a bit. You,…you fell on Remy and he couldn't leave, so he laid down with you." Remy gave her the best innocent smile he could muster. "Alright Remy, ah believe yah. Thank yah for helping meh to muh room." Anya smiled as she leaned down to kiss Remy's cheek. "Ah'm gunna get a shower Remy, yah know yer way out." She paused on her way to the bathroom. "Can ah meet you for breakfast in twenty?" Anya looked too hopeful for Remy to say anything but yes. "Sure Chere, gives Remy enough time to get back to his room and shower too. Remy will see you soon."

As Remy stood up off the bed, he looked at Anya as if he had something he wanted to say. Slowly a grin came across his face as he shook his head. "Remy was being serious chere. You look très beau when you just wake up." Anya's face turned red as she tried to think of a witty come back. She found none, but saw she didn't need it. When she turned around Remy was gone. With a slight shrug of her shoulders she disappeared back into her bathroom. Remy was on the other side of the bedroom door, glad she hadn't followed after to shout something at him as Rogue would have done. A smile graced his lips as he turned and left to head back to his own room.

_About twenty minutes later in the dining room: _Anya came down the stairs wearing something more modest this evening. She was wearing a regular pair of blue jeans with a simple red spaghetti strap. She looked around the room to spot Remy getting some coffee. He was wearing a white beater and blue jeans. His thief's trench was missing, but Anya thought he looked just as good without it. It added a bit of mystery to Remy, and this felt as if he wasn't going to hide anything from her. She quickly strutted her way over to the coffee and Remy. As he finished stirring his coffee he looked up. A low whistle left his lips as he watched Anya dress her own coffee. "See something yah like sugah?" Anya joked as she brushed her shoulder against his own.

"Chere, Remy doesn't see somet'ing he likes, cause he likes everyt'ing." The deep purr of his voice had shivers running down Anya's spine. A small blush graced her pale cheeks as she looked into Remy's eyes. "Now Sugah, don't go sayin' something like that, a girl might just get the wrong idea." Remy grasped Anya's free hand and brought it to his lips. "Remy has so many ideas involving you chere." The hint of red on Anya's face was now blaring like a furnace. She was stopped before she could even respond.

"Hey Anya, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Are you ready to hit the town with the Iceman?" Bobby called as he closed in on the duo. "Hey Bobbeh, ah actually have plans to go out with Remy again tonight." Anya tone was apologetic. Bobby slowed his steps as he took in Anya's hand still within Remy's. "I'm not interrupting something between you two am I? I'll back off if I am." Bobby's brows furrowed together as he glared at their joined hands. Remy reluctantly let go as he leaned in to whisper in Anya's ear. "Remy'll let you two talk. Come find Remy when you done chere, then we can talk about dese plans we have for tonight."

Remy turned and left, leaving Anya to face Bobby alone. "Bobbeh, ah'm sorry. Ah really don't know what's going on between meh and Remy, but Ah'm trying to figure it out." She shrugged as she took a sip of her coffee. Bobby smiled. "Well, you'll need some comparison to truly figure it out Anya. Come out with me tomorrow. I'll show you a great time." Bobby's smile was so nice and warm Anya gave in. "Sure Bobbeh, we can do something tomorrow." She smiled warmly back at Bobby before turning to find Remy. He sat at a table not too far away.

"What is da matter chere? You're upset." Anya sighed as she sat down. "Ah agreed to go out with Bobbeh tomorrow night. Ah don't know why, he's just so persistent." Anya laid her head in her hands as she looked at Remy. Remy had an evil smirk on his face. "Remy can always steal you away chere. Just call and Remy will come." Anya smiled as she leaned over and popped a kiss on Remy's cheek. "Thanks Remy, ah'll feel bettah knowing you're there to save meh if needed."

Anya took a small sip of her coffee as she took a look around. Remy kept his eyes on her face until she turned to look at him. "What's the mattah Remy, do ah got somethang on muh face?" Remy laughed as he swept a small piece of unkempt hair back from her face. "Not'ing Chere, Remy was just wondering when you were going to tell him about tonight." Anya's face turned a complimentary shade of red as she averted her eyes. "Ah was hoping we could go out again tonight. Ah want to see a movie. Ah wanted my first time to be with yah Remy." Remy's heart skipped a beat as he looked her dead in the face. "Chere, you just said de words every guy is dying to hear. Come on, let's get an early start today, we can go and have some fun." Remy grinned as he took Anya's hand and led her towards the garage.

* * *

><p>AN Oh my! What was that? Remy is openly flirting with Anya! Does that mean things are going to get heated soon? This is an m-rated fic... Tee-hee.


	12. Authors Note

Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that the story is not over and yes I am still working on it. We finished moving into our house so now I have a bunch of free time. Once we get internet set up we'll be looking at the regular once a week update. However, this next one is taking a bit longer than I'd like to admit. I am currently doing a little research to make the reactions and inferences as close to real as possible. Please have a little more patience with me and expect an update soon.

Thanks for your time and understanding,

Remy's Muse


	13. La Belle et La Bete

Remy decided that taking the bike again would be a bad idea. The weather was nice, sun shining and not a dark cloud in the sky. It was Anya, she had her curly hair styled with a little mousse and Remy would hate himself if he messed it up. As he noticed her he picked out small details he hadn't caught before. She was wearing just enough lipstick to be sexy but not overdone. Her hair was styled to frame her face, and it was curly just like Remy liked. He then took in her red top and blue jeans. She had a sensual casualty to her today.

"Remy?" Anya asked drawing his attention from admiring her back to her eyes. "Yes chere?" Remy asked as he took her hand in his own and began to lightly run his thumb across her knuckles. "I asked yah why we standing in front of a jeep." Anya began to shift nervously as she talked. "Well chere, Remy was admiring you when he realized you too dolled up for a helmet ta be put over your face." "Oh, so we're taking the jeep then?"

Instead of responding Remy opened the passenger door then bowed with a flourish. "After you chere." Anya giggled as she stepped into the jeep. Remy lightly shut the door before sliding across the hood of the car. It wasn't long before he was in the driver's seat. He gave Anya a quick kiss on her cheek before throwing it into gear and heading out. "So where are we going Remy?" Anya asked only a few seconds after they left.

"Well chere you said you wanted ta watch a movie with Remy. So Remy t'inks we should rent movies wit' some snacks in the comfort of your room." "That sounds wonderful Remy. Ahm so happy yah thought of it." Anya smiled a very innocent but happiness filled smile. Remy almost felt guilty for his dirty thoughts, almost. "Chere, Remy t'inks he got a good movie in mind. Do you trust him to get a good one?" Remy asked as he turned into a small convenience store. "Of course ah do Remy." Anya smiled as she slipped out of the car and hurried to follow the now brisk paced Remy. "What movie are yah getting Remy?"

"Now chere, it's supposed to be a surprise. Remy isn't going to tell you now is he?" Remy had a sly smirk on his lips as Anya paused in mid-step. "But Remy ah'm curious. Ah aint gunna know what it is. Ah don't know any movies." Anya responded. "Dis is true chere, but not knowing the title will mean no strange guesses."

Anya pouted a little as she followed behind Remy. "Wow!" Anya exclaimed as she strolled through the candy aisle. There were so many, hard candies, soft candies, gummies, caramels, sours, you name it and there was a piece of candy that had it. Anya began to glance from one candy to the next. Remy picked up a couple bags of Skittles, some Hershey's chocolate, and then a bag of popcorn. "I think these are the essentials chere, but if you t'ink we need somet'ing else Remy won't argue." Anya just smiled as she walked over to take some of the items from Remy. "Ah trust yah Remy, if yah say this is what we need ah won't second guess yah."

With a quick kiss pressed to her forehead Remy paid and returned to the car. On the way back to the X-men headquarters they stopped at a dark little store with lots of fluorescent signs in the window. Different movie posters littered the store front. Remy asked that Anya stay in the car while he went in and retrieved a movie to watch. He was only in the store for five minutes before he came back out. He waved the dvd to show he had it before placing it into his trench coat pocket. When he got into the jeep Anya reached over and was going to pull it out but Remy playfully swatted her hand away. "Non chere, wait until we watching the movie. Remy won't spoil it for you, he swears."

The drive back to the mansion seemed to last only five minutes. Remy acted like the perfect gentleman, opening doors and even offering her his arm. By the time they reached Anya's room, Anya's heart was pounding. She didn't notice when she had become so nervous. She turned to Remy and gave an awkward smile. "So we about to watch the movie sugah, do we need anything before we get started?" Remy smirked as he kissed her hand, "Ah, you're right cher, Remy forgot the popcorn. Get started without him, non?" And with that Remy slunk away into the dark hallway.

While Remy was gone Anya prepared her room, straightening the bed, pulling the television closer to the bed before she sat down on the edge of the bed. Before she had time to get up and pace the room Remy was back, a bowl of popcorn in hand. He gave her that lazy smile of his before moving to the television and slipping the dvd from it's case and into the dvd player. Remy sat beside Anya then hit the play button. Anya's eyes widened as the title screen appeared.

"La Belle et La Bete", it was the original Beauty and the Beast. Somehow Anya knew that this was the version to see, not some animated film that took from the romance of it all. She turned to Remy before laying a soft kiss to his cheek. "Ah'm so excited to watch this." Anya exclaimed before turning her full attention to the screen before her.

The movie seemed to pass by so quickly. When it was done Anya turned to look Remy in the eye, "Remy…Ah'm confused. Does this mean that she was in love with both Bete and Avenant?" "Yes chere. Belle was in love wit' Avenant first, but he was non good for her. You see chere, Avenant was a t'ief, not'ing but a lying scoundrel. Dat be why she chose de Bete over him." As he spoke his eyes grew sad. "Ah don't think that's right. She shouldn't love two people at once. Avenant was truthful with her, and wanted to take her away. She shouldn't have chosen Bete because of Avenant's lifestyle. He was gunna give it all up for her."

Anya's eyes had a fierceness to them that made Remy wrap her in his arms with a chuckle. "Well chere, if Belle chose Avenant from de beginning den where would da rest of da story come from?" Anya settled down before giggling. "I guess you're right sug." She smiled as she laid a gentle kiss onto Remy's cheek. "Ah'm so happy ah saw such a wonderful movie with yah Remy."

Remy felt around his jacket before pulling out another dvd. "Well chere, that was only you're first romantic movie. Want to watch an action filled one now?" Remy's eyes had a devilish glint that had shivers traveling Anya's spine. "What's this one called Remy?" Anya asked with mischief in her voice. "Indiana Jones chere, Remy wanted one with a man's man in it. Non of this sissy men dey have now." Anya giggled as she got up and exchanged the dvds. After sitting back down on the bed to snuggle into Remy's arms her door swung open.

"Come on Cajun, let's get going. One eye has something to discuss with us." Wolverine huffed by the door. "Logan, ah'm ah coming too?" Anya asked as Remy's warmth left her. "No darling. This one's just for the big boys." Wolverine called before walking away. "Chere, start de movie. Remy be back before long non?" With a swift kiss to Anya's forehead Remy was gone. Anya released an angry huff before hitting play and sitting back with the big bowl of popcorn in her lap.


	14. Why Can't This Be Love?

A/n: It's finally here! Longest chapter yet. This is it. Well not this is it as in the end but this is it as in this is the big moment! Oh just read before I ruin it for you!

* * *

><p>The movie had long since ended and Remy had still not returned to Anya's room. She was beginning to worry and with a final rash decision she left to search for him. She was wondering the halls barely lit by the mid-afternoon sun. She made it to the main corridor before wondering where she should go next. She heard very loud and angry voices coming from a corridor she had not been in yet. On silent feet she made her way down to where the commotion began.<p>

"She's a danger to us all. We don't know when she will snap!" One person who sounded like Cyclops said. "Scott, I've told you. She has a built in fail safe. No matter what her heart will tell her to not betray Gambit." Emma was saying in an exasperated voice. "Cajun has been spending a lot of time with her lately. It can only help enforce the fail safe." Logan agreed. "Now, Remy don't say dat why he was wit her." Remy's soothing accent cut in. "If not to enforce the fail safe, then why?" Cyclops asked. There was a thick silence that hung in the room.

Anya couldn't take it anymore. Using just a touch of her super strength she tore the door of the hinges. "Is that all ah am to yah Remy?" Anya called before throwing the door towards the center of the room. With tears strolling down her cheeks she took off. This time she enforced her speed with flight, flying down the corridors and out the main door. Remy stood in complete awe and shock at what just happened. "Oh my….you love her? Or at least that's what you're trying to find out isn't it Remy?" Emma asked in a softened voice. "Yes." Gambit's voice was filled with despair so deep it softened even Logan's heart. "Non dat it matters now, eh mes amis?" Gambit turned and strolled out the doors. He was headed to the garage. Completely ignoring the protests from Cyclops and Emma, Remy tore off into the night.

Anya was sitting atop a hill overlooking a small river. Tears strolled freely down her face. Her blue eyes shone in the moonlight. She turned her head to look as a single headlight came to rest a few feet from where she was sitting. Remy got off the bike slowly and walked towards Anya. "Chere, Remy wishes you would have stayed. You would have heard why he didn't answer right away."

He was standing beside Anya when he finished talking. He gently lowered himself to the ground then turned to Anya. "Remy didn't answer right away cause he didn't know how to phrase it. Remy….he t'inks he loves you chere. He been trying to find out if dis is love." He laid his hand upon her own, gently stroking the back of his hands with his thumb.

"How'd yah find meh Remy?" Anya asked as she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. "Well chere, Remy had dis date once. It was a picnic, right on this very hill. It's a place Remy always feel happy visiting. Meeting you here, dat was just a coincidence." Remy smirked as he removed his trench and wrapped it around Anya's shoulders. "Remy, how am ah supposed to know if this is love or just somethang ah think ah'm feeling cause ah'm programmed to?" Anya asked with her wide eyes watching the gentle ripples of the water below.

"Dere be only one way chere. We keep at it. If it's love we will know wit out a doubt before long, non?" Anya turned to Remy and in one fluid motion her arms were around his neck and her lips were pressed to his. A muffled noise of surprise escaped Remy's lips before his lips molded into hers. He gave her a gentle nudge, moving her bottom into his lap. Anya leaned onto Remy, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Remy wrapped his arms around Anya's waist while her hands lay on the ground on either side of him.

Anya leaned back, her breath becoming a soft puff of smoke in the chilly night air. Remy smiled sweetly at her before moving her hair behind her ear. Anya smiled back before moving her face closer to his. Soon their lips met again. Their embrace was sweet and long lasting. Remy was the first to break away this time.

"Chere, not dat Remy don' like dis, but da ground is cold. And Remy don' want to go back to da x-men, not tonight." "Ah don't want to go home either Remy." Anya said as she nuzzled her face into Remy's shoulder. Remy mentally kicked himself as his mouth beat his brain. "Den we can go to a hotel. Dat way we don' go home, but we don' stay out here where it's cold." Anya blushed furiously as she stayed quiet. She knew what could happen if they go to a hotel, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"Ah'd like that Remy." Anya said from his shoulder. Remy was stunned as he sat up, causing Anya to sit up too. He held onto her shoulders as he looked straight into her eyes. "Anya, chere, we don' have to do dat. We can go home. Act like nothing from earlier happened." "No, Remy ah don't want to go back there. Not tonight." Anya looked straight into Remy's eyes as she spoke, proving that she was nothing less than serious. With a defeated sigh Remy stood up, Anya in his arms. He then walked over to where his bike was parked and gently put her on the back. He kissed the top of her head before handing her the helmet. He then hopped onto the front and took off for the city lights.

They had been driving around the city for more than ten minutes before Remy finally stopped outside a very nice looking hotel. The doorman took his keys and handed it to the valet. Remy had his arm around Anya's shoulder as he led her through the doors and to the desk. Remy had a card out and across the desk before the person looked up. "Mr. LeBeau, welcome. Which room would be to your liking tonight?" Remy looked down at Anya and before he could open his mouth he heard a, "The honeymoon suite please." The lady behind the desk raised her eyebrows and turned towards Remy for a confirmation. "Da honeymoon suite it is."

With a nervous hand the card met with the lock and the door to the honeymoon suite lit green. With less trepidation the hand reached out and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal an open living room. A huge chase lounge chair sat in front of the window. The curtains were drawn to reveal the dazzling city lights. There were no stars to be seen, but the city lights created a starry scene in their stead. Anya walked slowly up to the windows as Remy followed her in and closed the door behind them. Anya pressed her forehead to the window as she stared at the city below. "Remy, it's like they're all watching us. Like what we do is for all the watchers down below." Anya said as she turned to look towards Remy, her hand outstretched. Remy smiled seduction towards Anya as he strolled to her side. In a fluid motion he had her hand to his mouth and a gentle kiss was pressed to it.

Anya pulled her hand away and replaced the closeness they were feeling with a closeness of their bodies. Her soft curves fit perfectly against his hard ones. Her lips found his perfect ones in a kiss that started slow and unsure but turned hungry and passionate in seconds. Her hands roamed Remy's chiseled abs as his wound their way into Anya's hair. He used his gentle hold on her hair to tilt her head back ever so slightly. With a gentle nudge of his tongue to her lips access was granted. A small squeak of pleasant surprise escaped Anya's throat as Remy's tongue explored her mouth. Remy pulled back to nibble on Anya's bottom lip causing a rumble of pleasure to emit from her throat. A smirk played upon his lips as he pulled back to check one last time. "Chere, we don' have to do dis. Not now, not if you're not ready."

Anya grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it over her head. "Ah think ah'm ready Remy. If it's with you, ah'm ready." With a groan of pure lust Remy recaptured Anya's lips. Their kisses were heated and passionate. Remy left Anya's mouth and began to trail kisses down her face to that sensitive part on her neck that had an erotic gasp in response. With deft hands Remy had Anya's lacy bra undone and on the floor in one motion. His lips trailed from the crook of Anya's neck to her left breast. His tongue paid special attention to Anya's erect nipple. One hand remained on the small of Anya's back as his other hand drifted up to Anya's unattended nipple.

Remy's attention had Anya's back arching. A tingling sensation shot its way down her spine to curl into the pit of her stomach. She was releasing sounds she hadn't realized she was making. They did not go unnoticed by Remy who groaned in frustrated pleasure as he stood tall. He lifted her up into his arms and made his way to the chaise. "Chere, Remy never seen anyt'ing more beautiful den you right now." Anya's face was flushed, her hair sexily tousled, and her swollen pink lips were slightly parted. Remy tore his shirt off before pressing his naked abdomen to hers. The feel of naked heated skin pressed to more bare skin had both of their minds swimming.

"Remy, ah'm hot. So hot." Anya mumbled as she reached down between their bodies and undid her jeans. Remy received the hint and yanked her jeans down and onto the floor, leaving her in a lacey pair of panties. Remy, feeling overdressed removed his jeans before laying back down and achieving that same level of closeness they had just moment before. With the thickness of the jeans gone Anya could now feel the massive pulsing member that belonged to Remy. A second of fear and worry caused Anya to tense up. Remy, who had been administrating more attention to Anya's breasts noticed the stiffness of her stomach and stopped instantly. "Chere, what's wrong?"

"Remy, ah've nevah done this before. Yah might be just a little too big for meh." She whispered out. A gentle chuckle had Anya meeting Remy's eyes. "Chere, it'll fit. We'll take it slow. Remy promises he won't hurt you." Anya, only a little of her worriedness gone, gently placed her lips back onto Remy's. Remy was using one arm to keep himself up above Anya's body. One hand rested gently on Anya's neck as their kissing built back up the level of hotness it was at when Remy first entered Anya's mouth.

Slowly Remy's hand drifted down Anya's body. A soft trail of electricity followed where Remy's fingers trailed. He didn't stop and linger on her breast this time; slowly they continued their way down. A quick loop around Anya's belly button had her body twitching. A hot moistness grew between her legs as Remy's fingers moved down even more. His fingertips danced on the hem of Anya's panties before hitching their way underneath. One of the fingers dipped between Anya's folds causing her breath to catch. Remy's fingers moved in a small circle around Anya's core.

Anya's shaking hands buried into Remy's hair. Her back arched slightly, just enough to have her body off the couch. In a teasing motion Remy dipped his fingers into Anya's depths. The tight wetness had Remy's cock throbbing in need. He wanted to rip the lace panties to shreds and thrust himself inside of her. But this was her first time, he needed to move slow and get her ready for him. He promised he wouldn't hurt her, and he intended to keep his word.

Anya's body began to shudder, pulling Remy out of his thoughts. Unconsciously Remy's fingers had begun to thrust in and out of Anya's moistness. He could feel her tightening around his fingers. He continued to move his fingers, causing her to be pushed over the edge and into pure ecstasy. Anya released a loud, erotic scream that had Remy's cock dripping with precum. With a swift motion he had removed himself from her and repositioned himself between her legs. He used his powers to charge Anya's panties enough for them to explode safely off of her.

He stared into Anya's core. The soft pinkness had Remy aching with the need to bury himself in her. She wasn't ready, not quite yet. Remy's skilled tongue darted out to tease at Anya's mound. Still riding out the climax from moments before Anya dug her nails into the couch. Scratch marks decorated the couch as Anya lifted herself from the couch. Remy continued his torturing slow administrations until Anya had come once more. Her body had a thin sheet of sweat as she rested back down onto the couch.

Remy licked his lips as he moved his way, trailing kisses, back up Anya's body. "R-Remy, is there anything ah can do for yah?" Anya asked with hitched breaths. "Yes chere, you can relax. This is going to pinch just a bit." Anya nodded as Remy removed the last barrier between the two. He aligned himself with her before very slowly moving himself inside of her. When he came into contact with her barrier he stopped. His lips smashed against hers as he thrusted the rest of the way inside her. Anya cried out into Remy's mouth as her nails burrowed deeper into the couch.

Remy refused to move, allowing Anya to adjust to him. He could feel how tightly she had clenched him. He whispered sweet French nothings into her ear as he littered her face with kisses. It didn't take long until her body relaxed. He waited just a little longer before he dared to move. Very slowly he began his thrusting in and out of her. He pulled out until only the tip of him remained in then pushed all the way in. Anya's soft breathing turned to soft mewling. It was driving Remy crazy. Soon her hips moved with Remy's giving him the okay to move more. Soon his thrusts became quicker.

"Faster Remy." Anya whispered in his ear, almost sending him over the edge. He complied, quickening the speed of his thrusts. All pain was gone from Anya and all she could feel was an amazing, blinding pleasure. Remy was inside of her, one with her. It made her complete. Remy could feel her tightening back up. "Chere, don' do dat. Remy won't last if you do."

"Then don't last Remy. Cum for me." She whispered seductively against his lips. With one final thrust Remy released his seed inside of her. She felt his cock twitching inside of her with the release of his seed, causing her own pleasure to reach their limits. They called each other's names as they came together. Remy kissed Anya's forehead as he watched her fight to keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep chere, Remy will be here when you wake up." Anya closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep in the arms of the man she knew she loved.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh? What'd I say? Are you excited to read what happens next? I'm excited to decide! Maybe another chapter before the end of the week? I hope so! Creative juices are flowing!


	15. The Morning After

The morning light tore through the thin curtain of the hotel room. Anya grumbled as she attempted to move her hand to shield her eyes. But both of her hands were pinned against her naked body. She looked down to see Remy barely clad in a sheet laying on top of her. The chaise they were on was big enough for one person to lounge comfortably but not two. She attempted to slide out from underneath him and make her way to the bed but Remy's hand had her shoulder before she even moved an inch. "Where do you t'ink you're going chere?" He had a husky, lazy drawl showing that he had just woken up. Anya cleared her throat and attempted to calm her racing heart before responding. "I was just going to head to the bed Remy. I'm a little squished right now."

Remy looked down then back up at her with a smile. "Remy got you chere." He then stood up, allowing the draping sheet to fall from him. Anya had enough time to turn bright red before he scooped her into his arms bridal style. "Come now chere. Let Remy take you to bed properly." Anya didn't quite grasp his meaning until he had her down on the bed and she took in the full view of his naked front again. Morning wood was not enough to describe what Anya saw. "Again? Was I not enough to satisfy you last night sugah?" Anya asked with a pouty lip.

"Chere dat was last night, Remy's talking bout now." His grin stretched from ear to ear as he dove onto the bed beside her. He was stroking her naked curves before the bed stopped shaking. "Okay sug, but promise me breakfast after this round." Anya smiled as he nodded before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

(Only an hour and a half later)

Anya had stepped into the shower while Remy ordered their breakfast. She wasn't surprised when she heard Remy stop talking and a few seconds later the door to the bathroom opened and shut. Remy couldn't help but stare at the breath taking sight in front of him. He silently hopped into the shower behind her and stole the shampoo from her hands. "Chere, you must be sore. Allow Remy to pamper you now." She just smiled as she leaned into his chest, his soapy hands working their way on her scalp. After making sure she got a proper shampoo and conditioning he started on the body wash. He very gently worked the spongey all over Anya's body. By the time the shower was done Anya was feeling like a pampered princess. She was wrapped in a huge terry cloth towel with Remy using a smaller one on her hair. He had his towel slung low on his hips, not even bothering to dry his own self.

As soon as Remy was satisfied he stepped back to look at his handiwork. "You look tres bon chere." She was about to respond before a knock came to the door. "Looks like our breakfast is here sug. What did you order?" Remy just smiled and motioned for her to get the door. When she did a huge cart being pushed by a small woman was pushed in. She motioned for Anya to sit on the bed to which Anya complied. As soon as she did a table was placed in front of her. A huge dish of diced fruit was put in front of her with a small glass of orange juice. Beside the orange juice a black coffee was placed. Gambit came out of the bathroom, now completely dry and partially dressed. He was wearing only boxers and jeans. He reached into his pocket and tipped the woman who then bowed gratefully before leaving. Gambit stretched out on the bed beside Anya taking in everything about her.

"Do you like it mon chere?" Gambit's dark orbs seemed to devour her own icy orbs. She nodded before taking a small sip of orange juice. "Delicious fruit is just what ah was cravin'." She smiled as she picked up and placed a strawberry into her mouth. "Yum." She smiled at Gambit who only picked up the black coffee and began to sip from the mug. "So chere, what do you want to do wit' Remy today? Unless you want to go home?" He asked with eyes that pleaded for a negative answer. She just smiled. "Anythang but that sugah." Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously as a grin graced Remy's face.

"Remy was t'inking about taking a little trip down south. To Nawlins." Remy spoke quietly as if he was now shy with her. "New Orleans? Ah haven't been down south at all since being…well whatever ah was. And yah know what they say, a little bit of the south is good for the soul." She had been eating while Remy was talking and now dried her fingers on a napkin. "Should we get dressed now?" She asked with a sly look in her eyes telling him that his answer better be no. Remy just smirked as he stood and removed what little clothing he had on. He moved the little table from the bed then turned to look at Anya only clad in a little terry towel. "Chere you have no idea what you do to Remy." As he spoke Anya's eyes drifted downward. She took in every ounce of chiseled muscle until her eyes found his ever growing manhood. It was slowly coming to life from their eyes roaming each other's bodies. As she saw it begin to twitch and grow hard she could feel herself getting wet. She began to squirm uncomfortably, wondering if Remy could see what he was doing to her, the dark glow in his eyes said he could. He bent down to her, claiming her lips with his own. The kiss started sweet and tender, but Anya could tell Remy was holding himself back. Anya didn't like that Remy thought she couldn't handle him so she opened her mouth to him to admit him entrance he had yet to ask for.

"Oh chere." Remy mumbled against her lips before he completely claimed her mouth. She moaned into the kiss as Remy's tongue met her own. He tasted of spices and coffee, something she wanted more of. She moved so she was now on her knees on the bed. Remy pressed his body against hers, her perky nipples rubbing against his stomach. She couldn't help but giggle as the roughness of his muscles teased her nipples into full stiffness. Slowly their lips parted and Remy looked to the bed which Anya took as a gesture to lay down. When she had gotten into a comfortable laying down position Remy sat onto the bed and looked into her eyes. "Chere, do you want to try something different with Remy now?" Anya looked a little confused but nodded her consent. "Good, turn around and get onto all fours." Anya blushed as she complied. She had no idea what he was doing but she fully trusted Remy.

Remy aligned himself with her moistened womanhood, it was easy for him to just plunge into her but he did it slow, enjoying the torturing sweetness that it was. Once he was in all the way he didn't move. Instead he reached around her until he found her little bud and began to move his rough fingers on it. This new sensation had Anya's whole body shaking with pleasure. She had no idea what he was doing but he clearly did. It didn't take long until Anya was clawing at the bed sheets and letting out soft, sexy little mews. Remy continued to move his fingers along her clit but now he started to move himself inside of her. This new sensation was too much for Anya as she cried out. Remy could feel her walls clenching him tightly, letting him know she was at her peak. He didn't let up until her whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her arms were shaking a little, something Remy didn't miss. "Chere go ahead and lie down. Remy will finish like that." As soon as he spoke Anya just collapsed onto the bed. Remy couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He took in the sight before him. Anya's pale back sparkled in the sunlight from the sweat drops that littered her back. He looked down and nearly came then. He could see her tight round ass, and then he saw himself buried deep within her. He couldn't help himself as he began to pound into her. Anya let out a surprised yelp but that soon turned into loud screams of pleasure. Remy's member began to pulsate within her as her walls began to tighten on him once more. "Chere, don't do dat. Remy's going to cum if you do."

"Me too Remy!" Anya called out as her walls gave once final clench onto Remy's member. He could feel the moisture in her grow, causing him to let out a groan as his seed spilled deep within her. Remy then pulled himself out and rolled off of her into the vacated part of the bed. Anya laid still for a little before she turned and cuddled into Remy. "So when we've rested up we'll get dressed?" She asked with her eyes closed slightly. Remy chuckled before responding, "Sure thing Chere."


	16. Dinner for Two

Anya had finally woken up to find Remy fully dressed and on his phone looking up train tickets. Anya was completely nude but wrapped in a sheet. The only clothes she had were the ones from the day before. She searched around the room before sitting up. Her panties were over by the chaise and her jeans and shirt over before the balcony door. She couldn't find her bra anywhere. She let out a long sigh then accidentally fell back to sleep. When she woke this time she found that Remy wasn't in the room anymore. She was more than a bit confused but trusted Remy more than anything. So she went to the shower, to kill some time until Remy would come back. Once she was out of the shower she wandered around the room. She was just peeking out the balcony doors when the door to their room came open.

She dropped to a protective pose but dropped it as soon as she saw who it was. Remy had many shopping bags lining up his arms. He came in and dropped all the bags onto the bed then started tearing through them. "What's the mattah sug? Ya looking for somethang?" She asked as she started to peek through the bags he was rifling through. "Found it chere." He replied pulling out a daring little number. He held it up to her and shooed her into the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom getting dressed she realized he had slipped her a small bag with some simple black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. She smiled as she dolled herself up. It wasn't too much longer before she was stepping out of the bathroom. The first thing Gambit saw were the strappy heels he had bought dawning her feet. His gaze drifted upwards, enjoying what the heels did to her long legs. The dress she was wearing was a deep blue with an open back and a plunging neckline. The dark red lipstick and black eyeliner brought out her defining facial features. Gambit's mouth dropped slightly but he quickly recovered.

"Chere, you look tres belle." Gambit stood from his place on the bed and made his way over to Anya. He took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "Oh you sweet talking charmer!" Anya said with a blush on her cheeks. She withdrew her hand from his and brought it to her chest. Gambit could see the way her eyes glittered with mischief. "Remy has somet'ing amazing planned for us." He winked as he offered his elbow to guide her. She gladly took it and they exited the hotel. When they got to the parking area Anya was surprised to see a very big white horse attached to one old timey looking carriage. The driver got down from the front seat and opened the door. Anya was about to step in but Remy grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into the carriage. She was a bright d as she took her seat. Gambit swiftly entered the carriage and sat next to her. The driver shut the door and climbed back up. In a few minutes they were off.

Anya snuggled close to Gambit who put his arm around her shoulders. It was a nice day out. The sun was shining and there was not a dark cloud in sight. She looked at Remy, snuggled into his arm it was hard to see his face but she could tell from the set of his shoulders that he was completely relaxed. Anya didn't bother to ask where they were going, it was clear Remy wanted it to be a surprise. So she just sat back and let the carriage go where it was taking them.

She was more than a little nervous when the carriage pulled in front of a very fancy restaurant. "Remy, is this where we're going?" She asked as she looked around. "Oui chere." Remy nodded as he hopped down from the carriage. He then turned and held his arms open for Anya. She jumped down and he caught her with no problem. She giggled as he spun around then kissed her fondly. She leaned into the kiss but a bit of hooting and hollering had them breaking apart with huge grins on their faces. Remy then lead the way into the restaurant. He walked straight up to the maître-d. "LeBeau for two."

"Right this way sir." The maître-d responded as he began to lead them. They ended up at a somewhat secluded table. Anya waited as Remy pulled out her chair. She sat down and Remy quickly sat across from her. "Chere, Remy wants to let you know. He never thinks of you as Rogue." He chocked over the name. She could tell whatever he and Rogue had been a big part of his past. Anya reached across the table and took his hand. "It's okay Remy. Ah know that yah don't use me as a substitute." She smiled so kindly at him. "No, Remy never did and he never will. Rogue, she be Remy's past, but Remy's future lies with you Chere."

"Chere, Remy brought you here to tell you somet'ing." Anya looked into his eyes, giving him the okay to continue. "Remy wants to take you down to Nawlins to meet his family." He spoke quietly, like he was afraid she would say no. "Remy, ah'd love tah meet your family! Ah've never met a true family." She spoke excitedly, her eyes alight. "Really chere? Remy's family isn't…really a good example on how a family should be, but it's still Remy's family."

"Of course ah would Remy. Ah'm very happy you're inviting me along." Remy visibly relaxed with her response. Remy gave his trademark grin as the food arrived. "Let's dig in, no?" The food was placed on the table in front of them. The lobster tails looked exquisite but smelled of Cajun spices. Anya breathed deeply before taking the smallest bite from it. "Oh!" She exclaimed as the flavors exploded on her tongue. "This is delicious!" She took another small bite and giggled when she saw Remy watching her with awe.

"Remy's glad you like dis chere. It's his favorite." He tipped his glass of champagne towards her, causing her to pause in eating and lift her own glass. "To us chere." He said then tapped their glasses together. She was about to take a sip but a group of men approaching their table. A sweet serenade filled the air as new bottle of champagne with a ribbon around the neck was brought out. "Ready for the new bottle sir?" The waiter asked as he took the open bottle from the bucket. Somehow from the time they got the first glasses to now the bottle had disappeared. "Oui." Remy responded as he took the bottle and this time popped it himself. He took Anya's cup and filled it up. She heard something clink into the glass.

"Remy, somethang fell into my glass." Anya said but was shushed by Remy. He then handed the now full glass back to Anya. She saw something shiny at the bottom. She was about to reach in and take it out but Remy tsked her. "Drink it with your lips pressed together so you don't swallow your surprise." Remy said as he watched her. Anya's eyebrows raised but she did as she was told. When the glass was gone she looked in the bottom and saw a ring.

"Remy?" She questioned, but when she looked across the table he wasn't there. A throat clearing had her looking to her left. Remy was there on one knee. "Anya, chere…will you marry Remy?" She stood up in complete shock. "Remy? Are yah being serious?" She looked at him as he nodded. "Oui chere. That be why Remy wants to take you to meet his family." Anya turned bright red as tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks. "Of course ah will Remy!" Remy stood and took the ring out of the glass and slid it onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

The people in the restaurant all stood and clapped at the accepted proposal. Once the clapping died down Remy spoke. "Remy's got train tickets, we should get going if we going to get to da station on time." Remy smiled while he rubbed the top of her head as she buried it deep into his shoulder. She nodded as she withdrew from him. He took one look at his fiancé and gave her a deep kiss before taking her hand and leading her from the restaurant. "Now we're off to Nawlins!" Anya said happily as they got back into the carriage. They were headed back to the hotel to pick up Remy's bike then to the train station to head down to Remy's family and home.

_A/N: An engaged Anya and Remy? Who would have guessed right? And now they're heading down to Remy's home to let his family know. Eventually they'll return home where Anya will tell her only family, Rogue. How will she take it I wonder...R&R even drop hints at anything_ _you'd like to see!_


	17. Nawlins

Remy and Anya had spent whnat seemed like an eternity on the train heading down to New Orleans. They spent the time talking and getting to know one another. Anya had asked many personal questions, most to which Remy had decided to answer. It was the only thing that kept them sane on the long ride from New York. When they finally arrived Remy had decided to take a quick tour of his home town. He showed her his favorite shops, most which were lingerie, and many of his favorite cafes. After the tour Remy took her to his favorite Jazz club in the French Quarter. Remy sat them down at the best seat in the café and ordered them a dark red wine with the biggest slice of dark chocolate cake they could order.

The wine arrived first, they enjoyed drinking it and chatting over the soft jazz music that was playing through the place. The waitress delivered their cake, placing it directly in the center of the table. The plate had two small forks one which Anya reached for. She stopped when she saw the ring on her left hand glittering in the chandelier lighting of the club. Remy noticed this and lifted her hand to his lips. "You are mine now chere." Remy spoke with a sultry voice before pressing his lips very gently to the ring. Anya blushed as she gently tugged her hand free. "You say that this chocolate cake is the best around?" Anya asked before taking a small piece of the cake onto her fork. She lifted it up and pressed it to her lips but never opened her mouth.

Remy licked his lips before pushing gently on the end of Anya's fork, causing her to open her mouth. She smirked before actually eating the cake. She stopped her whimsical acts of absurd flirting when she tasted the cake. It literally melted in her mouth. "Is there fudge in there?" She asked all wide-eyed in awe. Remy couldn't help but chuckle at her. "Now chere, dere's a secret recipe. Wouldn't be much of a secret if Remy told you, non?" Anya huffed out her cheeks before Remy held up another bite. Anya looked between Remy and the cake before opening her mouth. Remy just smiled deviously before pulling the fork away and eating it himself. Anya made a squeaking noise of protest but Remy took the chance to shove a bite into her mouth. Their playful eating continued on until the cake and the wine was gone.

"Chere, why don't we get a room for da night? Remy'll take you to meet his family tomorrow, okay Chere?" Remy grasped her hands within his own. She smiled and nodded to him before leaning into his warmth. "That sounds fine sugah. But you better not skip it out tomorrow." She smiled before kissing Remy gently on the lips. Remy just shook his head with a smile on his face. "Come now chere, we gunna head to the best hotel in Nawlins." Remy lead Anya off towards the heart of New Orleans' French Quarter.

Remy got them quickly checked in and headed straight to the room. He told them he wouldn't need any room service that night but would like an early morning wake up call. That night Anya and Remy drew back the curtains of the large bay windows and sat together on the ledge. Anya sat in Remy's lap as they looked out over the city. The stars were just beginning to show their faces and the moon had been big and bright in the sky. They stayed up pretty late whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Morning seemed to come too early for the loving couple. Remy ordered breakfast for them both, a simple fresh fruit salad and eggs with toast. They ate in comfortable silence while they listened to the city awaken. It didn't take long before soft jazz music began to fill the air. Anya and Remy decided to take a quick shower and to do some light shopping before heading to Remy's home. Anya was the first to hop into the shower, Remy surprising her by slipping in behind her.

Remy grabbed the soapy rag from her and began to scrub her clean. He started with the nape of her neck and worked his way on the shoulders. Very gently he moved downwards, massaging her breasts through the rag. Anya cried out but Remy put a hand over her mouth. "Now chere, keep quiet. Room service is cleaning up, we don' wan' them to hear, do we?" Remy whispered maliciously in her ear. He was teasing her, taunting her, he wanted to make her cry out. He removed his hand from her mouth and began to massage her breast again. Remy moved the rag to her back, cleaning it before following her waist to the front of her stomach. He cleaned around her belly button before dipping down to clean between her legs.

Remy let the rag fall from his hands. He leaned in real close to Anya before asking her to bend over and pick it up. Embarrassed, Anya complies, only to be rewarded with a hard smack to the butt. She yipes as she stands straight up and turns to face Remy. Before she can say anything Remy's lips ravaged hers. "Chere…Anya" Remy whispered in between rough devouring kisses. "Mi amore," Remy whispered against the sensitive skin of her throat. It wasn't long before his mouth covered her nipples. She completely forgot she was upset with him the moment his nimble, knowing fingers found her core. She moved her body against him before he withdrew his fingers. "Chere you're getting loud, keep it down." Remy smirked as he captured her lips again. In a swift move Remy had Anya lifted up against the shower wall. In a quick move he slid himself into her. She cried out into Remy's mouth. He moved quickly in and out of her, taking no time in finding his pace.

Anya cried out as she moved from his mouth and latched onto his shoulder. It was a gentle nibbling on his shoulder. She used it to muffle her growing cries. Remy could tell this time wouldn't be as long as their previous encounters. Anya called out against his shoulder as she dug her nails into his back. Remy grinded his teeth as he released his seed deep within her. They stood there in the shower, sweaty and panting. He put her gently to her feet. She stood a little shakily, but quickly found her footing to finish showering. They washed themselves clean of their sex. They stepped out and found it more fun to towel dry the other than themselves.

They stepped out of the bathroom, laughing and barely clad in their towels. Remy jokingly yanked on Anya's towel, causing her to squeal and dance away. Remy dug into his bag, pulling out some shorts and a wife beater to be worn under his signature trench coat. He then pulled out a pair of cut off shorts and a plaid halter top. He laid her clothes on the bed and began to get dressed himself. Anya came over to the clothes and held up the shorts, they were extremely tiny. "Remy. Why are my shorts so…short?" Anya questioned with an odd look on her face before holding them up to herself. "Chere, it be da summer. It gets mighty hot down here in Nawlins." Anya just' hmphed' and began to dress. Once they were done they headed out.


	18. Meeting Tante

Anya was looking around as Remy led her through the streets of New Orleans. A small jazz band was playing on the corner of a street. "This is amazing!" Anya giggled as she swung back and forth to the tune. Remy grabbed her hand when the band slowed down to a sultry tune. Anya and Remy danced in the street, drawing plenty of attention. Remy stopped dead when he felt a familiar pair of eyes. Anya stopped and looked at him, wondering what could have sent those chills down her spine too.

"Remy, what's wrong?" Anya whispered, too scared to raise her voice. "Nothin' chere. But we need ta move." Remy said as he grasped her wrist and led her away even with the crowd protesting. Once they had gotten a small distance away a hand flew out to rest on Remy's shoulder. "Etienne, you should know betta than to sneak up on a t'ief." Remy said before laughing and turning to hug his cousin.

"Remy ya dog you. What ya doin' back down in Nawlins?" Etienne asked as he stepped out of the hug. Remy just turned and looked at Anya. "Rogue, chere, what did ya do ta your hair?" Etienne playfully picked up a strand and swatted it in her face. Anya blushed and took a step back. "Etienne, dat is non Rogue. Dat is Anya. It be a long story cousin." Remy said as he saw Etienne's mouth open in protest. "Let's go see da family and tell dis story only once, non?" Remy smiled as he turned to head down a path he knew by heart. Anya noticed the way Remy kept looking over his shoulder.

When they made it deep into New Orleans they had to take a boat to cross the swamp to where the LeBeau house was located. Anya sat quietly in the middle of the boat, Etienne in the front pointing out everything to her and giving animated descriptions. Remy was in the back of the boat, steering past the traps and avoiding low hanging trees since Etienne was standing and pointing at multiple things now. Anya kept glancing back, taking notice of Remy's extreme discomfort. Once the house came into view she could see Remy physically relax.

"Well chere, here it be, da LeBeau humble abode." Etienne spoke as he hopped off the boat before Remy had even anchored it. "Etienne, you better settle down. Don't want Tante Mattie to have t'fish you out da swamp again." Remy chuckled before helping Anya out of the boat then following. "Come chere, time to meet my family." Remy didn't sound as enthused as he had before. "Remy, Jean-Luc is non here." Etienne calmly spoke as he checked out the yard.

"Remy planned it dat way." Remy said as he walked away from Etienne's knowing eyes. "Jean-Luc? You're Daddy? Don't ya want meh to meet dem all Remy?" Anya asked. "Non, chere dere are some dat just don't need an introduction." Remy replied with a calmly steel voice as he opened the front door of the mansion. Remy quickly ducked out of the way as a frying pan came whizzing past. Anya wasn't nearly as lucky as she ended up hit square in the forehead. Tante's voice rang out. "Remy LeBeau! Look at what yah did boy. Yah just had tah move and now de petite is da one in pain!" Tante scolded as she made her way to the group.

"Come now child, a pan to da head be non da best way to meet someone, eh?" Tante asked as she fluttered about Anya like a mother hen. Anya just laughed. "It's fahne, ahm fahne." Anya said as she waved off the caring woman. "Please, don't worry about meh." She smiled and Tante went over to Remy. "Yah dang boy. How many times have I told yah to come and visit Tante, but no. Now you bring some petite along and expect me not to demand answers?"

Remy just laughed. "Don't worry Tante, Remy promises all de answers you want and more. But first, her name is Anya." Remy's voice was filled with passion as her name rolled off his tongue. "Oh, Tante sees what goes on." She raised a knowing eyebrow and just shook her head at Remy. "You owe many explanations boy, but over dinner." Tante bustled back to the kitchen and finished stirring her gumbo. Remy walked over and kissed Anya's forehead. "You bien chere?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Ah'm fahne, really. It was just ah little pan." Anya smiled as she gently tapped her head. Remy just kissed the top of her head and moved back. "Remy's goin' ta help Tante in da kitchen, petit. You stay right there." He spoke before moving to the kitchen. Anya looked around and caught Etienne's eye. He waved and took the seat across from her. "So chere, let's hear bout you and Remy." Anya looked a bit nervous before starting the long story.

"Remy, you could have called. We've all been worried bout you." Tante scolded as she began to ladle out hot gumbo. "Remy knows Tante, but Remy's had a lot on his mind. Got to understand Tante, got a lot dat needed figured out." Remy spoke with a voice heavy with burden. Tante took one look at him before wrapping her thick arms around his shoulders in a deep hug. Remy softened into her embrace. "But dat don' mean dat you two will be sharing a room in dis house. We taught you better den dat Remy." Tante scolded, trying to ease the mood. Remy just laughed as he moved to set the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair in the LeBeau house that night. Everyone stole glances at Anya, who felt more than a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. She excused herself early, having eaten her bowl. She was in the living room when Tante came to check on her. "You had a long day, how bout getting to bed?" Tante asked as she wiped her hands on her apron. Anya looked up and couldn't help but smile at the woman. "Ah think ah need a bath first. Ah smell worse than a hen house." Anya confessed as she stood. Tante nodded and began to lead her upstairs.

"Let Tante get de bath warm for you. Den you go head an get in an Tante bring you a towel." She smiled as she made it to the top of the stairs. Only a few more feet before she opened a door that led to a huge bathroom. Tante walked straight over to the claw foot tub and began to draw the bath water. Once it was full Tante held up a bottle of vanilla bubble bath. "Smells like flowers." Tante laughed as she dumped a bunch in. Anya just giggled as the tub was close to overflowing. Tante took a step back, admiring her work before turning to Anya.

"You go right 'head and jump in. I'll bring you a robe and towel. So get in. Tante be right back." Tante sadi as she turned to head towards the door. Anya waited until the woman left before she stripped from her clothes and gently lowered her sore body into the tub. She dunked her head under the water, getting her hair wet. She gathered it on top of her head, waiting for Tante to return so she could ask for shampoo and other necessities. It was only a few minutes of relaxing before Tante returned with a long silk robe and a fluffy towel. "Let Tante help you child." Tante put the towel and robe on the rack that stood in the corner of the room. She then turned to the tub, and from the small chest beside the tub, pulled out shampoo. She put a generous amount between her hands and immediately began to massage it into Anya's scalp.

Anya relaxed into Tante's hard massaging, enjoying the way her scalp felt cleaner with each flex of Tante's fingers. When she was done she pushed on Anya's shoulders. "Hold your breath, got to get it all out." Tante demanded. Anya obeyed, holding her head and ducking beneath the water. Tante resumed her work on Anya's head under the water, massaging the scalp and getting every last bit of soap out before Anya emerged. "Now get yourself clean, we'll be waiting down stairs. Got to have a small talk before you all get to bed." Anya nodded and remained in the tub for a little longer before getting a fresh bar of soap and scrubbing her sore muscles away.

As she stood and began to drain the tub, the door opened. "Sorry if I took too long Tante." Anya said, not having turned around. "Chere, you wound Remy." Startled, Anya quickly turned and stared wide eyed at him. He gave her that wolfish grin before grabbing the towel and gently drying her off. Once he was done he slipped the robe onto her slim form and tied it. He noticed the way her breath hitched when his bare fingers slipped onto her skin. He gave her a chaste kiss before speaking. "Chere, we be on our best behavior, non?" He pulled her in for a gentle hug, expressing so many emotions to her in that one move. "Now come down stairs. We need to have a chat wit' Tante."


	19. Getting Married

Anya dressed quickly, wearing a modest set of pajamas. Remy sat on the bed, waiting for her before they made their way to the living room. Tante sat on the couch, knitting a blanket as she waited. "Now dat you both be here, tell Tante what it is dat you want." Tante never looked up from her work as she spoke. Anya took a hesitant step forward before Remy took strode in front of her. "Tante, Remy jus' wanna let you know dat he gon' get married, to this belle femme." Remy sat beside Tante and took one of her weathered hands into his own. "Child, Tante done figured that out da moment she saw de ring. What you want, my approval?" She had finally stopped her knitting and took to looking at him.

"Dat be exactly what Remy wants Tante." Remy stood and made his way over to Anya where he grasped her hand in his own. "Are you happy, does she make you happy?" Tante's eyes stared deep into Remy's as he responded. "Oui." Tante let out a hearty laugh, one that had Anya releasing a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Well child, Tante wish you all da happiness in da world. When you getting' married?" She asked as she stood to put away her knitting.

"As soon as we get to Vegas." Anya smiled as she placed a loving hand on Remy's arm. "You be eloping? Dat won't do!" Tante scolded as she shuffled her way to Remy. "You doin' dis, you doin' it right." Remy could only smirk at Tante's firmness. "Yes ma'am."

"Tante can have a dress ready in a week. Remy you go get a tux, we be havin' a good ol Nawlins wedding. Now, get to bed. Tante has a lot of work to do wit' da femme in da morning." Remy nodded as he led Anya up to her room. "Come on chere. You got an early morning now." Anya hesitated by her door. "Remy, are yah really okay with this? Ah mean, it'll be all big and fancy now." Anya lowered her head, only to have it raised by Remy. "Every femme deserves a big day. Why should dis femme be any different?"

Anya smiled as she wrapped her arms around Remy and kissed him deeply. "Now chere, don't get rowdy, we need to behave." Anya reluctantly pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Remy."

"Goodnight chere." He whispered as Anya closed the door. She slowly made her way to the bed, wondering how this night could get any better. She didn't have any of her powers turned on, making it easy for the pair of eyes to watch her unnoticed through the window.

A/N: I'm sorry this one is really short, I'm trying hard to update this story. I know where I want to go with it, but I don't know how to get there right now. Any suggestion are welcome. Let me know what you'd like to see happen!


End file.
